More Than You Can Handle
by introverted.xtrovert
Summary: Peggysous one shots.
1. Trepadtion

"Margaret Carter!" Daniel yelled in worry. The impenetrable Peggy Carter led a mission that didn't look to good as of late.

"Peggy!" He yelled again. Anxiety was starting get to him. He passed dead body after dead body, including some of his own men.

As he trampled farther into the cold building. "Agent Carter!" He yelled seemingly louder -to him- than before.

"Daniel!" He heard a familiar British voice called. It was really faint but it was there.

"Peggy!" He yelled-sighed. "Keep talking!"

"I'm in the corner!" She yelled. "My left arm is stuck!"

Daniel followed the sound of her voice until he found the corner she spoke of. He ran right to her side and bent down. She had a small brick wall piled on top of her left arm. She was struggling to try and pull her arm out. "Hang on, Peg," Daniel says. He lays his crutch down next her and positions himself in a way to lift the wall. "On three pull your arm out and move out of the way." Daniel instructed. He listened for the strained 'Yes,' before continuing. "One... Two... Three!" To the best of his ability he lifted the wall and waited the two seconds it took Peggy to move herself, before he dropped it again.

He let out a sigh of relief and stood with Peggy. She has cuts and bruises all over her face and arms. Her tactical clothing was torn in some areas and her arm was broken, maybe in more places than. Daniel placed his right hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Peggy almost snipped. She was angry at herself for getting her team killed and not getting the job done right. Daniel threw her right arm over his shoulders and helped her walk out. "Daniel," Peggy whined. "I have a broken arm not a broken leg."

He stopped walking and let go off the brunette woman and watched as she walked in front him. "See I'm fine," She flaunted her being able to walk, and stopped right in front of him.

"Fine," He surrendered. "Just a habit."

Peggy smiled at started to turn around but a gunshot sounded through the air. Daniel looked in the direction of the shot and so a large shadow behind the person. He quickly withdrew his gun and shot him, hearing the satisfying body thud. He turned at Peggy who was holding her good arm to her left side. "Peggy!" Daniel yelled as realization hit him. He stepped towards her and took off his jacket. He threw it around her waist, tying it tightly to hold pressure, Peggy winced. Finishing, he took Peggy's right arm to helped her walk out of the building. Grabbing his walkie talkie, he said, "Rose. I'm going to need a hasty exit!"

He put the walkie talkie in his pocket and started walking with Peggy. She tried to help him with her weight but felt like she couldn't stay awake. "Peggy! Stay. Awake."

Peggy's eyes shot back open and she tried her best to keep them open. "Daniel," She winced.

"I know, I know," Daniel cooed. "Just... stay awake..."

Sweat beaded across her forehead, glistening in the scarce light. Her breathing felt heavy and was slowing down. "Peggy," She kept hearing Daniel say. "Peggy stay awake."

They made it out of the building and Rose awaited with the car. Peggy's head bobbed slightly as she tried to stay awake. Upon seeing the pair of agents, she jumped out of the car and helped Peggy into the backseat. Once she was laid down, Daniel sat down next to her. Her head in his lap. "Hand me the First Aid Kit from the back," Daniel instructed. "Please."

Within seconds she was next to him with the requested package. "We need to get to the hospital."

Rose climbed into the front seat and started driving. "No," Peggy mumbled.

"Peggy," Daniel said in an almost scolding state. "We have to. This time it's not a choice."

Peggy moaned in reply. Daniel had the First Aid kit open and was working on a splint for Peggy's arm. She winced as he moved her arm and attached the splint. When he finished, he pulled back her messy hair so it wasn't in her eyes. "Daniel-" Peggy started.

"Sh," Daniel interrupted. "Just stay awake. Just focus on staying awake.

In a strained voice she muttered, "I can- can't."

Her breathing was slowing and it was difficult for her to stay awake, Daniel could tell. But she needed to stay awake. "Yes. Yes, you can. I know you can."

Peggy tried to smile, but failed to her disappointment. Her breathing would occasionally hitch in her throat making Daniel look at her, worriedly.

"Rose?" Daniel asked short but clear as to exactly what he's asking.

"Almost there, Chief," Rose replied.

Daniel looked back down at Peggy. His hand was absentmindedly stroking her head. "Next time," Daniel started trying to change the subject. "Don't try to prove that your a great agent."

Peggy looked at Daniel, almost angry, making Daniel smile. "I already know," Daniel continued. "I think we've already run into enough rebar's and bullets."

Peggy's eyelids were fell heavier and heavier. "Margaret," She distantly heard Daniel. He only called the British agent by her first name unless he was serious or angry. Her eyes slowly opened again. She felt Daniel stop stroking her head and putting pressure on her wound, making her flinch and wince.

Before she realized the car had stopped, the door opened and the sunlight shined through her eyelids. She felt Daniel move out from under her and he helped her slide out of the car. Daniel then laid her down on a stretcher. Her lightheadedness was getting to her as she laid down. She heard the bustled movements of the EMT's but couldn't make anything out. She did fell someone squeeze her hand lightly but assuring. She opened her eyes just enough to see Daniel looking down at her. She felt the jacket that was tied tightly around her waist, removed and the cold air hit her bare side. The hand that was holding hers let go and she was rolled into the building.

Daniel followed as quickly as he could behind the doctors and EMT's. He went as far as he could until someone stopped him, his eyes were still glued to the pale agent that was being rolled away. "Sir," The woman called. "Sir, you need to wait in the waiting room."

"Yeah," Daniel acknowledged. "Sorry."

Her turned on his heel and crutched to the designated sitting room. Rose came in behind him. "She'll be okay," She reassured.

Daniel just nodded his head and sat down.

3 hours later...

Daniel walked into the hospital room where Peggy lay motionless. She did have a little more color in her face and her breathing seemed normal. But the doctors didn't know how soon she would wake, which has Daniel entirely on edge. He took a seat next to her and grabbed her hand. One arm was in a cast that was elevated next to her side. You could see the padding where her bandages were wrapped on her side. Daniel hated that he didn't go in after her right away.

He let go of her hand and balled the hospital sheets in his hands. Angry at himself.

Peggy slipped in and out of unconsciousness. The last time she slipped into the abyss, she was being transferred from surgery into a hospital room. She fell right back asleep.

She woke up, sitting at a desk in the LA SSR office. The whole thing seemed familiar but couldn't place it. She stood up and called random names. "Daniel?" No answer. "Rose?" No answer. She stood up and she was immediately standing in the middle of the chaos that she was recently apart of. She gasped as she watched SSR agents fall left and right. She spun in a circle before she lost her balance and fell over.

"Margaret Carter!" She heard a familiar voice call. She shot her head up. She recognized the voice to be Daniel's.

She stood up and ran up in front of her. "Daniel," She breathed.

"Peggy!" He called as if she wasn't there.

"Daniel! I'm right here," She said waving a hand in front of her face.

"Agent Carter!" He still a step forward, walking right through her. Peggy gasped and fell to her knees. She covered her mouth -tears threating to spill out- as she watched him looked around helplessly for her.

She closed her eyes as small tears slid down her face. She really scared him. And she was hotheaded about him helping her. When she opened her eyes, she was in the SSR office again. Mr Jarvis and Rose stood in front of her and the door to Daniel's office in front of them. From where Peggy stood she saw -blurred- Daniel hitting the filing cabinet with his crutch. "It would seem Chief Sousa has lost his composure," Mr Jarvis spoke.

Peggy stood next to rose and asked, "Why? What's happened?"

"He's just worried about Peg," Rose says matter-of-factly.

Peggy again asked, "Why? I'm right here!"

"As are we all," Mr Jarvis speaks up again.

"No," Rose says looking at the man for a split second. "He has a special kind of worry for her."

Peggy turned back to the office that swung open to reveal an angry Daniel. But Peggy blinked and she was somewhere else again.

This time she was in Violet's living room standing next to the two. "You didn't tell me," Violet says coolly.

"What? About the mission? You

know-" Daniel started.

"No, I'm not talking about the mission," Violet interrupted. "You told me you moved here for a fresh start but that's not the whole truth is it Daniel?"

"Of course it is," Daniel defended, reaching out for her hand.

Violet withdrew her hand and said, "You were running away."

"No," Daniel says again. "No, I wasn't."

"You were running away. From Peggy," Violet was almost crying but held her composure.

"Okay, Violet..." Daniel eased. "It's not what you think."

"Well," Violet says shaking her head. "I think your in love with her... Aren't you Daniel?"

Daniel inhaled sharply as if he was going to say something but stopped and just stared at the ground below him. Peggy gasped as she turned away from the couple. Well, the used-to-be-a-couple couple.

Violet slipped off her engagement ring and set it on the coffee table. "Good luck, Daniel. Your a great man," Violet whispered before walking out of the room. Daniel sighed. He stared at the ring before picking it up and walking out of the house.

Peggy opened her eyes, tired of

seeing... Well, what she was seeing. She blinked multiple times to get accustomed to the white lights. On her left, her arm was elevated on pillows and in a cast. On her right, Daniel had his head on the bed, most likely sleeping. Peggy smiled, and realized their hands were entwined. She gave his hand a careful squeeze. His head shot up immediately. As if he wasn't asleep.

"Peggy..." Peggy couldn't tell if it was a gasp or a sigh. "Y-your awake."

Peggy raised her eyebrows and smiled, "I think so."

Daniel tried hard not to smile but failed. "Why do you have to joke about these things?"

"Because you're to serious about it. I'm fine," Peggy explained. Their hands were still together but neither of them minded.

"I'm just," Daniel paused. "Glad your okay." He massaged the back of her hand with his thumb. Peggy smiled and closed her eyes blissfully.

"Me too. I suppose," Peggy says knowing full well she's going to start something with 'suppose'. "Will you help sit me up?"

"'You suppose'?" Daniel asked getting up to get more pillows to prop the agent up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Daniel, stop," Peggy said. Daniel stopped in his tracks and looked at Agent Carter. "I'm really, truly okay. Stop worrying."

Daniel shrugged his shoulders and walked back to the bed. He pulled Peggy into a sitting position and put the pillows behind her. Once situated, she leaned back, thanking him.

"Better, Queen Carter?" Daniel teased. Peggy gave him a scolding look and instead of retorting like normal, she grabbed his tie and pulled him in to kiss her. It was slow and gentle. Daniel only pulled away when there was someone clearing their throat.

"I'm glad to see your awake," Someone said. Daniel sat back down in his chair and just stared at the British, brunette agent as she conversed with the doctor. All was well.

~The End~


	2. Dauncen

|'She's taking more vacation?'|

"How about dinner?" Daniel asked the brunette that sat in his lap.

"Mhm," Peggy looked down at her watch. Daniel watched her movements and hoped she wasn't busy. "Alright. Tonight at 8? I could meet you-"

"I'll pick you up," Daniel suggested whilst interrupting.

Peggy gracefully stood up and straightened out her skirt, "Very well. I'll see you tonight."

"You too." Daniel sighed as she left the room -but Peggy totally heard it- and hurried to finish his work.

–—

Peggy navigated her way to the lobby and picked up the phone at Rose's desk. "Stark Residence. Edwin Jarvis at your service," the British voice carried through the receiving end.

"Mr Jarvis," Peggy says.

"Miss Carter," The man said confused. "I thought you were to be one your plane?"

Peggy smiled, "It would seem that I am to stay in Los Angeles a little while longer." Rose's face lit up as she said this.

"Oh, splendid!" The little boy in Mr Jarvis was unexpectedly excited. "When might I pick you up?"

"I considered a taxi but that just won't do for you, will it?" Peggy laughed.

"Most certainly not. Should I leave straight away?"

"That would be great," Peggy smiled threw the phone. "Goodbye, Mr Jarvis."

They hung up the phone and Peggy sighed. "So," Rose starts. Peggy momentarily forgot Rose was sitting there. "How long can we expect you to stay?"

"Until Chief Thompson gets shirty, most likely," Peggy chuckled. She sat down in the bench and awaited her ride.

—–

"And where are you headed?" Ana asked as she stopped in the 'foyer' of Peggy's temporarily room.

Peggy was looking at two different dresses, just as she had done weeks ago with Dr Wilkes, and couldn't decide. "I'm not sure."

Ana was interested but confused. "You don't know?"

"Chief Sousa is going to pick me up later. I'm not sure where we are going."

"Oh," giggled Ana. She pointed to the dress in Peggy's right hand. "This one."

Peggy smiled and thanked the young woman. The top was blue and the skirt was red and full, with blue polka-dots. With pearl earrings, her signature red lipstick and some navy Mary Jane's she would be read to go. She gathered the items and splayed them across her bed. She looked down at her watch. 6:30. She sighed and sat in the armchair, reading a magazine.

—–

The doorbell rang threw the house, making Peggy jump up. She headed straight to the door but Mr Jarvis beat her to it. She stood next to him as he opened it the rest of the way. "Chief Sousa," Mr Jarvis smiled.

"Jarvis," Daniel. He turned to Peggy and smiled. "Peggy... You look... Beautiful."

Peggy smiled–and might have blushed. "Thank you." She joked, "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Have a lovely night, Miss Carter," Mr Jarvis rubbed her arm comfortingly before leaving.

Peggy turned back to Daniel who offered his arm. "Shall we?"

She took his arm and followed him to his car. He opened the door for her and she got in saying, "Thank you."

As Daniel walked around the car, Peggy soon noticed the butterflies that were rising in her stomach. She watched as Daniel got in and started the ignition. "How are you tonight," he asked as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Very well," Peggy replied. Daniel nodded and kept driving. After a few moments of silence she asked, "Where are we headed?"

Daniel smiled, "You'll see."

Peggy tipped her head to the side, "I'm not one for surprises."

Daniel glanced at his favorite agent before looking back at the road. "You'll like this one."

Peggy smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

Soon afterwords, Daniel pulled into a parking lot but there didn't appear to be a restaurant or bar in view. Peggy looked at Daniel confused. Daniel just smiled and stepped out. The agent gathered her things as Daniel came around to open the door again.

As Peggy stepped out of the car the smell of salt in the air made its way to her nose. Peggy gasped as she realized where they were headed.

Daniel chuckled as he offered his arm again. "There it is."

Peggy took his arm and asked, "There's what?"

"I was just surprised it took that long, is all," Daniel answered as he started leading her somewhere.

"I haven't exactly been in this part of L.A.," Peggy replied offended.

They walked in the sand, up to a podium. Daniel said to the woman, "Reservation for Sousa."

The waitress nodded, "Right this way."

The couple followed the woman and sat at the table that waited for them. "My name is Kaitlyn and I'll be serving you tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Uh, some red wine please," Daniel answered. Peggy smiled, agreeing.

When Kaitlyn left, Peggy spoke up, "Well, this certainly isn't what I expected."

"Oh? And what were you expecting?" Daniel asked leaning his crutch against the chair.

"A bar or nearby restaurant," Peggy laughed. There were tables all around them and there was a small cleared space, possibly for dancing. Soft music played in the background.

The wine was delivered and Daniel poured it into the glasses. The clanked the glasses together before sipping. They each took their menus and looked for something to eat, making small talk here and there.

After a few minutes the waitress came back around and asked for their orders. "I'll have the spaghetti please," Peggy ordered.

"Okay," Kaitlyn took note of her order and turned to Daniel. "What about you, sir?"

"I'll have the grilled chicken, mashed potatoes and corn. Thank you."

Kaitlyn smiled and took off. The music slowed down a bit and Peggy stood up. Daniel looked at her puzzled, "What are you doing?"

Peggy held our her hand and smiled. "Come on."

"Uh," Daniel looked uneasy about it. "I don't know."

"Oh, come on." Peggy took Daniel's hands and pulled him up. "I have every once of faith that you can do a simple box step."

Daniel shrugged and grabbed his crutch just to get to the dance 'floor'. Once over there he leaned it against an empty table and and turned to Peggy. He placed his left hand at the small of her back and his right hand in hers. They each took careful steps. Daniel tried his best not to step on her toes. "It's been a while since I've danced." He had said.

"Your doing great," Peggy replied. Halfway through the song, they each shifted. Daniel had his hands just resting on her hips and Peggy had hers around his neck. They swayed silently to the music.

The song ended too quickly and the crowd applauded. Daniel grabbed his crutch and they made way to their table, seeing as the food was ready.

—–

Daniel walked Peggy to the door. Before heading inside, Peggy turned to the man. "I had a great time, Daniel."

"Me too," Daniel confessed.

Peggy smiled and stepped forward. Closing the distance between their lips. After a moment or two -or possibly more- the door behind Peggy opened. They each took a step back.

Mr Jarvis cleared his throat and tried not to smile. "Oh, Miss Carter. I had not realised you were home."

Peggy laughed. "It's quite alright. Goodnight, Daniel."

"Goodnight, Peggy."

•~The End~•


	3. 11 Rounds with a Meat Grinder

Peggy walks up the steps to house. Her hands shook slightly as she reached for the door. Tonight was their first 'official' date. Daniel cooked very well, to Peggy's partial surprise.

Honestly, she didn't know why she was so nervous. When she held up her hand to open the door, the Californian breeze did the job for her. At least a little. She furrowed her brow and on high alert, entered the abode. She scanned the house in suspicion. The entryway was at its normalcy, so she ventured into the dining room. The table was nearly set for two; a bottle of wine was centered at the circular table. Peggy smiled a little and continued to look for Daniel. Upon entering the kitchen, Peggy knew right away something was wrong. The kitchen chairs were thrown across the room—one of them broken. Smoke started piling out of the oven. She ran to it and quickly turned off the heat. Grabbing oven mits she took whatever was burning out of the smoke machine. Then she continued to trek through the kitchen, fanning her way out. "Daniel," She called out. No answer. She made her way to the living room. This was in worse condition than his kitchen. The coffee table was upside down, the daily newspaper and books that neatly sat on top were scattered haphazardly. The lamp that sat on the end table next to the couch was broken. "Daniel," she called worryingly.

Daniel grunted as he heard Peggy's accented voice carry to his ears. Blood trickled off of his lip and forehead. With help from his crutch and the doorknob behind him, he painfully picked himself up off the hallway floor. Successfully standing—with light headedness—he started down the hall. With slow steps, cautious not to fall over, he made it to the middle before bumping into someone. "Daniel," Peggy gasped. Daniel sighed, relieved he wouldn't have to look in circles for her. "Oh, my Lord." She wrapped his unoccupied arm around his shoulder and helped him to the couch. Carefully seeing him down on the plushy surface, she knelt down in front of him. "I'll get the first aid kit," She said patting his knee and getting up.

"I'm okay, now," Daniel called after her. Seconds later, she returned with the white metal box in hand.

"Doesn't mean you couldn't use a cleanup," she retorted, putting some antiseptic on a cotton ball. She started with the gash on his forehead. After wiping away the blood, she closed it with butterfly strips. Daniel watched with admiring eyes. "Who did this?" Peggy asked, uneasiness in her voice.

"I don't know," Daniel exhaled sharply. "I'm sure we'll find out. Sooner or later."

Peggy diligently continued to work on Daniel's minor wounds. To anyone who didn't know Peggy very well, would just think she was simply helping an injured colleague. And she intended to make it look that way. But Daniel knew her better. "Hey," Daniel called trying to catch her attention. She looked at him briefly before returning her gaze back to the first aid kit. "Margaret, look," He called again. He used her first name on rare occasions and sometimes it didn't mean good. Daniel took both of her hands in his. "I'm in two pieces—which is normal," Peggy looked into his brown eyes as he continued, "and I'm alive and conscious. Stop worrying. And shaking."

"I wasn't—I'm not shaking," she protested.

Daniel chuckled at her defiance. "Take a deep breathe." Peggy did as instructed and calmed her spiking nerves. Daniel contemplated on whether or not to hug her, knowing she wasn't much of a hugger. But he decided to do it anyway. Peggy was surprised but hugged him back nonetheless. Peggy pulled away shortly after, realizing she could be making a puddle on his shirt. But Daniel just smiled and wiped her tears away with his thumb. She sniffed then asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Thank you," He said helping her pack up the first aid kit.

"Good," She said getting up and putting it away. As she came back she says, "'Cause I'm hungry and you promised dinner."

Daniel laughed. She wasn't wrong. "Um... Pizza? Delivered?"

Peggy smiled, "I'll go order it."

"I'm paying," He called after her, smiling like a little boy.

"I know," She called back.

Daniel laughed. Life looked to be turning up for him.

Peggy came back in a maximum of two minutes and sat down next to Daniel. The burning question of "who," and "why," was fresh in Peggy's mind. She found herself absent mindedly staring at Daniel as if he was going to vanish right before her eyes. "What are you staring at," Daniel asks knowing the answer but asking anyway. The random question startled Peggy slightly.

"You," Peggy simply replied. Honestly, the were both surprised at the one word. Even if she was staring, half the time she wouldn't admit it. "Sorry," She says now, slightly embarrassed and averting her eyes.

Daniel turned and caught her chin before she completely looked down at her lap. Stroking her chin and staring into her chocolate eyes, he claimed her lips.

Peggy was relieved, to her surprise. She hated feeling vulnerable but right now it was comforting to have someone there for her. Her hand rested on his shoulder as his lingered on her chin. But it made its way to her shoulder.

Ding-dong. The doorbell sounded of through the house, signally their dinner had arrived. Bloody Hades, Peggy cursed in her head. She stood up straitened out her dress and took the cash from Daniel's outstretched hand.

"Thank you," She told the delivery men. He just nodded, took the money and left.

On her way back to the living room she stopped at the dining room and collected the wine and two glasses. When she returned, Daniel had fixed the coffee table and he was now sitting and smiling at Peggy. She just smiled and sat the pizza down along with the glasses. She expertly opened the wine and poured some in each glass. Handing one to Daniel, she toasted, "L'chaim."

Daniel nodded and clanked his glass against hers. After taking a sip he set it down and dove into the pizza, handing one to Peggy.

They didn't the rest of the night making small talk and maybe a couple of kisses, here and there.

~•тнє єи∂•~


	4. Flames

Daniel lay awake in their bed. Peggy lay next to him, fast asleep. He stared up at the ceiling thinking about everything and nothing. Peggy stirred next to him and pulled the covers closer to her. It was chilly. The heater tended to want to take nights off. Sighing, he threw his leg over the side of the bed and attached his prosthetic. He grabbed his crutch and exited the room into the living room.

He sat down next to the fireplace, matches in hand, and got to work. He started with the bundle of sticks stored next to the charcoal gray brick structure. He threw them into the pit and arranged them, necessarily.

He took a match and threw on top of the teepee like arrangement. The flames consumed the sticks creating a strong, healthy fire. He threw a log on top to feed it even more.

In the master bedroom, Peggy slowly woke to an empty bed. No-one occupied the bathroom. Confused she slowly got up. Throwing her robe over her shoulders along with an extra blanket. She left the room and peered around looking for her husband. In the doorway of the living room she smiled sleepily. Daniel was sitting in front of the fireplace, stoking the orange flames. She strode over to him and sat between his legs. "Hey," He said just above the whisper. She turned her head and made a chaste kiss on his lips before laying her head on his shoulder. "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Peggy whispered back. "I was wondering what my husband was doing up at three in the morning."

"Gotta have something to keep you girls warm," He replied matter of fact-ly.

As if on cue, a little girl with brown bouncy curls real into the room. "Mommy, daddy," the little girl cooed sleepily.

"Come here, Elizabeth," Peggy said arms wide open. Daniel smiled as he watched his two favorite girls.

Elizabeth settled on Peggy's lap curling up and ready to fall back asleep. And she did just that. Daniel watched as the fire twitched and popped. Peggy just leaned against Daniel and closed her eyes. They could all fall asleep right then and there. In front of the flames.


	5. Affright

"Goodbye, my darling."

It's time to move on. Dwelling on the past is no way to live. Steve wouldn't want her to keep on the way she is.

She stared into the sunset and thought about what her next move should be. She turned away from the Atlantic Ocean and toward the busy street. Her eyes landed on the payphone. She looked down at her watch, 4:56 pm. Knowing him, he's still at the office. Might be getting ready to leave. And there she goes again... Most of the time-almost all the time-thinking about him.

She looked left and then right before crossing the street. Pulling some change our of her pocketbook, at the same time. Entering the phone booth, she drew in a deep breath before picking up the phone, entering the change and dialing the number.

Only seconds later, "Hello?"

"Um, Agent Sousa," Peggy said, almost nervously. "It turns out... I have a free night-tonight-and was wondering if that offer of drinks was still on the table.

"Yeah," He said immediately. Peggy almost laughed. "Yeah, that would be great. I'm actually on my way out. Where would you like to meet?"

Peggy looked around. "Um, the New York Tavern. Here in downtown?"

"Great," Peggy could tell he was smiling through the phone. Probably like a little boy in a candy shop. "I can be there in ten."

"Perfect."

"Wonderful."

They hung up and Peggy wished she could laugh at their awkwardness. Peggy exited the both and headed down the street.

She stepped in and was 'welcomed' with the smell of cigars, cigarettes and alcohol. Finding two empty bar stools, she quickly took both of them.

"Hey," A voice ten minutes later, spoke from behind.

Peggy turned her head and found Daniel walking quickly to her side. "Hello." He set his crutch aside and sat down.

"Two whiskeys, please," He asked the bar tender. The bartender, Jacob, nodded his head and got the ordered drinks. He turned to Peggy, "So...what made you change your mind?"

"Well, the meeting I had today went sooner than expected and I didn't have anything else to do."

Daniel nodded. Jacob came back quickly with the drinks. "Thanks."

Peggy took her drink and before drinking, asked, "Who's going to be the designated driver?"

Daniel laughed. "Well, I don't know about you but I took a taxi."

Peggy laughed too. "Me too." They clinked glasses and drank away.

Several drinks later...

The two had many enjoyable talks and laughed. A lot. Never had a smile disappeared from their faces. So when Peggy looked down at her drink, a frown casted upon her face.

"What's up," Daniel coaxed.

Peggy looked at him and smiled. "Careful..." She was only tipsy. Not drunk. "I've had just enough to drink, to answer honestly."

"All ears. I won't tell anybody."

"I think.. I'm in love with you..." She kind of blurted. "And I'm frightened."

Daniel had dreamed of hearing her say that. To him. About him. But he didn't know what to say. "Why?"

"It seems... Anyone I get close to ends up dying in some way..." She said, completely honest. "I'd hate for that to happen to you."

Again, she had rendered him speechless. But instead of saying anything. He cupped her face with hand and planted a kiss on her lips. A moment later he pulled away. "Sorry."

But Peggy leaned in again and kissed him again. Pulling away, she whispered, "No need. Now... I'm getting dizzy. Let's get home."

~•The End•~


	6. Consanguineous

_9 months ago..._

"Love," Peggy asked, looking from her book to the clock to Daniel.

"Yes?" He asked stepping into the living room.

"Will you preheat the oven to 375°?"

"Yeah." He headed for the kitchen.

"Make sure everything is out!" She called after him.

With a smile and small butterflies in her stomach, she started reading again.

About a minute later, Daniel comes back with an obviously confused expression.

"Why is there a bun in the oven?"

The Agatha Christie novel was covering Peggy's face which was also covering the smirk that played on her lips.

Removing the smirk, as well as the book, she asked, incredulously, "What?"

"There's a bun in the oven?" Daniel didn't mind all that much but was curious as to why there was just one. "There's just one."

"Well," Her hand laid subconsciously on her stomach, her wedding ring reflected the setting sun. "It's not twins."

"What-" Daniel's eyes went wide as his mouth still gaped from the last word said. Peggy doubled over, laughing. "Your...pregnant?"

"Mm-mm." Peggy stood up, meeting her husband in the middle.

Peggy threw her hands around his neck as his slid around her waist. "How far along?"

"Just 13 weeks."

"13 weeks?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well," She said pulling away from his embrace. "I just...wanted to be sure."

"Oh, Peggy!" Daniel enveloped her again.

"Hmphf."

Present Day...

"Right now?!"

"Yes, now. Ana is with her presently but she asked-repeatedly-for someone to get you." Mr Jarvis explained very calmly.

"I'm on my way."

...

Peggy hated this position. She hated feeling vulnerable. She hated being coaxed. Friendly or not. The nurse to her right had her hand on her shoulder, telling her to take deep breaths. Which she was totally doing. More or less to keep her cool than for baby.

"Daniel will be here soon," Ana informed. Peggy heard but couldn't find the best to acknowledge. Heck, moving her head hurt.

"Peggy," The familiar voice of her husband made its way, replacing Ana's spot.

"I'll be in the lobby," She said.

"Thanks," Peggy managed through gritted teeth. When her friend was gone Daniel took a hold of her hand.

"How are you?"

"Fine," She replied, strained.

Daniel looked at her like, 'Tell the truth.'

"Bloody Hell, Daniel," Peggy groaned.

"It won't take long," Daniel said. Muttering afterwards; "Hopefully."

Peggy squeezed his hand as a rather painful contraction rippled through her body. Daniel plastered a smile and looked away from his broken middle finger.

"Alright, Mrs Sousa," The doctor says. "Are you ready to have a baby?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" She said still trying to keep her cool.

"Alright, Mr Sousa," He said directing to the other man in the room. "We need you to wait in the waiting room and we will come get you when we have a baby."

"Uh," Daniel looked from Peggy to her doctor. Peggy tried to smile but failed. "Yeah..."

 _3 hours later..._

"Mr Sousa," The doctor called.

Daniel's head raised and his pacing immediately after his named was called. "Yes?"

"Come on back," The doctor smiled. "You've got a beautiful baby girl."

Daniel sighed in relief as a smile lit his face. For the first time in-what felt like-forever.

The doctor lead Daniel through the halls of hospital and stopped in beside the correct door. The clipboard hanging on the clip listed what the patient was here for and the name. 'Margaret Sousa' and 'Baby Delivery'.

Daniel smiled.

The doctor walked in Daniel following suit. Laying in the bed was a sleeping Peggy with a bundle of blankets laying down next to her.

The doctor wrote something down on his clipboard before turning back to Daniel he said, "She did really great. Three hours of labor so she's pretty tired... Baby's very healthy. I'll be by later for her name for the birth certificate."

"Yes," He looked back at Peggy again. "Of course."

The doctor left again and Daniel limped to the chair closet to the bed. Peggy groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled at the sight before her. "You look worse than I do."

Daniel chuckled and reached for her hand. "Oh," She gasped. In all honesty, she could barley keep her eyes open.

She slowly sat up and started to hand their newborn baby to her husband. Daniel took her graciously and marveled at his baby girl. "She looks just like you."

"Hmm." With a smile on her face and through heavy eyelids, she watched. "We need to make a final decision on her name. We can't just call her, her and she." Peggy whispered.

"I think... Elizabeth, is perfect." Daniel says as he shifts from the chair onto the bed next to his wife.

"Elizabeth... Elizabeth Deanna Sousa." Peggy suggested.

"I love it," He says handing Elizabeth back.

The doctor came in soon after asking for her name. "Elizabeth Deanna Sousa."

"Very beautiful." He said. "Alright, we are going to take her and put her in the nursery while you get some sleep. Then we can bring beer back for food and visitors."

"Thank you, Doctor Jones." Peggy said. Daniel said the same thing and shook his hand. A nurse came in and Peggy handed the baby off, after giving her a lingering kiss, of course.

"Get some sleep," Daniel said when they were the only one who occupied the room. He planted a soft, caring kiss on her lips, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

~•тнє єи∂•~


	7. Don't You Dare Look Back

"Peggy, come on," Daniel said in a hurried tone. "Peggy, we need to leave."

Peggy just continued to stare at the corpse before her. "Margaret!"

Jarvis's words just kept ringing her head. "Unlike you I'm not a murderer, Mr Jarvis," she had said. To which he said, "And yet everyone around you dies." She knew he had apologized and meant it. She knew that they were back to themselves. But deep down, Peggy felt it true. Steve, Colleen, Krzemenski, and almost Jason. This time it was someone closer to her. The bronze bullet should've hit Peggy in the chest but it Rose stepped in the path and took it for her.

She felt her other partner pull on her arm, saying something she couldn't make out.

Daniel pulled on her arm enough that Peggy actually started paying attention. "We need to go."

Peggy just nodded her head and stood up. They both started walking, but Peggy was slacking. "Peggy, just don't look back. Keep your eyes on me." The phrase seemed similar to her but she couldn't place it.

Peggy didn't talk much on the ride home. There are three cars driving back to the office. Daniel will send someone to get our guys back. The two were by themselves.

Daniel occasionally looked from the road to Peggy. Losing an agent was always tough on everyone but especially Peggy. "It wasn't your fault," He coaxed.

Peggy just continued to stare out the window. Daniel tried again, "You can talk to me..."

Peggy didn't look at the Chief but raised her hand to wipe the tears she didn't know were falling. Daniel wished he could reach over and comfort her but A, he didn't know how she would react or if she would want that kind of... Closeness, and B, he was driving. Instead, he settled with a reassuring shoulder squeeze.

"I can feel a smile on those British- than-thou lips," Daniel said trying to lighten the mood, even a little.

Peggy did chuckle a little and wiped her face again. She looked at Daniel for a split second before looking back at the road. "It was my fault." She said quietly.

"No, it wasn't," Daniel said in a warning voice.

"I shouldn't have pushed her to come." They pulled up to the office and they both stepped out of the car. Thursday walked into the building by themselves -as everyone hadn't arrived yet. "It should've been me." Peggy mumbled.

Daniel stopped in his tracks and pulled Peggy's arm, stopping her too. "Rose, obviously, thought you had more to do with your life. You said you trusted her with your life, she held up on that. I don't want to hear you talking like that." He mumbled the last part not really wanting to say it in front of her.

Peggy looked into Daniel's brown ones. She knew he liked her, enormously. He looked rather awkward right now, like contemplating on what to do or say next. Peggy averted her gaze to the ground momentarily before, he decided to envelope her in a hug. She was surprised, but immediately welcomed the warmth and well-meaning.

When she decided to pull away, she wiped the newly developing tears from her face and Daniel brushed her hair behind her ears. "Now," he said. "Let's go finish this report and we can go get a drink. Sound good?"

They had successfully managed to lift Peggy off of the rebar. She was breathing heavily but seemed to be with the real world. Jarvis helped her walk, mostly but Daniel helped with her other arm. Probably to comfort her and most likely himself.

Peggy kept looking back, saying they needed to get Whitney Frost. "We'll get her," Daniel said. "We need to take care of you first."

But she continued to look back. "Margaret, don't you dare look back, again. We are going to get you fixed first. Just keep your eyes on...me." He said me rather quietly. He quickly recovered his embarrassment with, "Just stay awake and calm."

Peggy absentmindedly laid her head on Daniel's supporting shoulder. 'Keep your eyes on me.'

"

Have you been here before?" Daniel asked opening the door for Peggy to climb out of the car.

Peggy exited the car and looked at the bar before her. "No," she replied, following him into the building. "I have not."

Once inside, they quickly found a seat at the bar. Daniel ordered a bourbon while Peggy, a whiskey. "Thank you," they each said to the bartender.

And there they sat, sipping their drink (or two... Or three), making small talk. The band started playing a shower don't then all the ones they played before. Peggy jumped up. "What are you doing?" Daniel asked, having a feeling he knew what she was about to ask.

"Come on," She said offering her hands.

Daniel chuckled. "I think you've had too many drinks."

Peggy smiled. "I'm fine. Come on. It's a slow one. It's not like I'm asking you to swing dance. ...I might be a little tipsy."

Daniel laughed. "I don't think so, Peg. I'm not that great of a dancer anymore and I-"

"Oh, shut up and dance with me," She interrupted, impatiently.

Daniel sighed and crutched to the dance floor. Setting his crutch aside, he took Peggy in his arms as they just swayed back and forth. "Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"For helping with earlier. And for... Caring."

"Yeah well," Daniel smiled. "We all need someone through the tough times..."

They danced through the song and went back to the bar to retrieve their jackets before heading out. Peggy slugged one last drink first. Daniel chuckled and paid the poor bartender. Daniel was the designated driver tonight.

~•тнє єи∂•~


	8. Heart Breaker

"Is this it?" Daniel asks picking up the circular piece of -whatever it was.

Breaking a case was always good. Solving one was even better. They caught the guy they wanted and now they have the missing piece of technology.

Daniel twirled the device around in his hand. "Ow," he cursed as something pricked him. "Uh, here." He handed off the thing to a lab tech. They weren't sure what it does but informants say it's dangerous.

The lab took it, carefully, and set it in a special bag. "Good work, y'all."

They all headed back to the office to file the report. Daniel found Peggy at her desk. "Did you get it?" She asked whilst finishing a file.

"Yeah," Daniel almost snipped. Peggy stopped what she was doing and looked up at the Chief. He wasn't normally snippy with her.

"Are you alright?"

Daniel rubbed his temples and looked down at the brunette agent. "Yeah, sorry. Rough day."

"Would you like to postpone tonight?" Peggy asked concerned. She set aside the file and continued to eye him.

"No, no," was all he said. Peggy watched as he crutched to his office. Deciding he probably just had a rough day and shrugged it off.

~•~

Peggy got dressed and fixed her hair for Daniel and her night out. She even started humming a tune. She was actually, genuinely excited. When she was done it was 7:15. Just fifteen minutes until Daniel would pick her up.

~•~

After work, Daniel went home and collapsed on his bed. He was mad. Angry. But he couldn't figure out why. His telephone rang through the room. He grumbled and got up. "Daniel?"

It was Peggy. Daniel rolled his eyes. "What?" He snapped.

"Are you alright?"

"What do you want, Carter," He asked, irritation was evident in his voice.

"W- I was wondering where you were..." She stammered. "You were supposed to pick me up half an hour ago."

Ugh, girlfriends. "I'm really not in the mood right now."

On the other line Peggy raised her eyebrows. She could tell. "Do you want to postpone until tomorrow?"

"No, I'm done," Daniel said.

Peggy was confused. And a little scared at what those three words could mean. "Done with what?"

There was a low groan before he came back with, "You. With us. I'm done."

Peggy was shocked. Surprised. And hurt. Really hurt. "Wh-what? Why?"

The other line just went dead. On Peggy's phone, she could hear the busy dial tone but she didn't remove it from her ear. Tears formed in her eyes as her mind repeated the whole thing. What did I do wrong? Did I not care enough? Was I to pushy about tonight? Why?

Peggy finally set the phone down and stared out the window above the kitchen sink. She felt her collarbone become wet and she realized she was crying. She went straight to the ice box and grabbed her bottle of whiskey.

"Aren't you supposed to be out?" Howard suddenly asked from behind.

Peggy just grabbed a glass and headed to her room she slammed the door behind her. She couldn't believe it.

She sat down in the arm chair and drowned her tears in the whiskey.

~•~

The next day, Daniel showed up bright and early. He had a warm smile as he enter the Auerbach Theatrical Agency. "Hello, Rose," He said.

"Chief," Rose welcomed.

Daniel went straight to the office. He had a huge, throbbing headache but he figured it was from his night out with Peggy. Though, he didn't remember what happened after he told Peggy he didn't want to postpone.

When he entered the SSR office, he was not greeted by Peggy this time. He figured she was working diligently at her desk. The thought brought a smile to his face.

But when he walked past her desk, she wasn't there. And her purse wasn't was near either. Maybe she's running late.

12:00pm

Peggy still hadn't arrived and Daniel was getting worried. He picked up his phone and dialed the Stark Residence number. "Hello," A Hungarian accent answered.

"Uh, Hello, Mrs Jarvis," Daniel said. "Is Peggy-" He was gonna ask if she was home but Ana hung up on him. Weird.

3:30pm

She still hasn't shown up. When he tried to ask Ana what was going on she hung up. So... What was going on?

He picked up his phone again and re-dialed the number. "Hello?" A British accent answered. But it wasn't Peggy's.

"Hello Jarvis," Daniel said. "It's Daniel S-" They hung up on him again. What happened last night?

6:00pm

Daniel decided, since no one would would talk to him on the phone, he could go over and check on her. And he brought her a Hershey's Bar. She loved chocolate.

He knocked on the dark cherry wood door and awaited for an answer. Howard Stark answered the door.

"Mr Stark, is Peggy home? I haven't seen her all day and I'm kinda starting to worry." Daniel asked trying to peek inside and spot her.

Howard just scoffed. "Two things. One I'm gonna punch you in the face..." Before Daniel could have the time to swerve, Howard fist collided with Daniel's nose. He stumbled backward holding his nose. It wasn't broken, thankfully. "Second, I don't want to see you around here ever again." And with that he slammed the door in his face. What the heck?!

~•~

The next day...

Daniel walked to the office and again, wasn't greeted by the British agent. He sighed and went about his day. Trying and trying to rack his brain and figure out what was going on.

"Uh, Chief," Samberly asked knocking on his office door. "We need to show you something."

Daniel nodded and followed Samberly to the lab. "Where's Carter?" He asked opening the door. "Haven't seen her in two days."

Daniel sighed and silently scolded the doctor. "What did you want to show me?"

"Right," Samberly walked to a table and Daniel followed suit. "This... Thing that you had us being back yesterday..."

He pointed to the circular thing that Daniel had held two days prior. "Yeah?"

"Well, we did some tests and there's a tiny button here," He pointed to the button. "It's tiny but it can be, easily, accidentally pushed. Anyway, when pushed, a microscopic needle can puncture the skin."

"What does it do?"

"Symptoms show homicide. Anger for no apparent reason. And, if injected, the next day you will only be able to remember what happened fifteens minutes after punctured. And you get a terrible headache."

"Huh," Daniel said. "Then please, don't let anyone touch- Oh my god..."

"What?"

"Put that away, I don't want anyone messin' with it." Daniel crutched back to his office grabbed his coat and ran to his car.

...

He knocked on Stark's door again and Jarvis answered. "Hear me out, please," Daniel said quickly. "Look, I don't know what I said or did -God I hope I didn't do anything-" he mumbled the last part. "But I wasn't myself. I swear."

Daniel told him about the device that he was punctured with and what it did to him. Jarvis looked him up and down as if he were trying to find any false telling in his story.

He seemed to past muster, as he was lead inside. Jarvis went to get Peggy.

...

"Miss Carter," Jarvis said knocking on the door.

"You may come in, Mr Jarvis," She hollered from inside.

When Jarvis walked in, he was happy to see that she had showered and changed and was pinning her hair. "There is someone here who would like to speak with you." Mr Jarvis informed.

"Oh?" She asked putting the last pin in her hair. "And who would that be?"

"Uh," Jarvis hesitated and Peggy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Chief Sousa."

Peggy scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I do not wish to see him."

Mr Jarvis took a step into her room and said, "I think you may want to hear him out. It's very important."

"He can have nothing to say to me of importance. I'm packing my things and going back to New York tomorrow."

"Now, Miss Carter," Mr Jarvis said urgently. "It would cost the rest of your life."

Peggy, confused, stopped in her tracks and looked at the butler. "How so?"

"I know it's none of my business," He started. Peggy raised her eyebrows for a moment as to say 'Yes,' before he continued. "But your relationship. It has to do with something that happened at work two days ago."

Peggy looked at Jarvis in deep thought. Daniel was acting funny two days ago. "Alright, I suppose I could listen."

"Splendid," Mr Jarvis said as he opened the door for her. "He is in the dining room."

Peggy rounded the corner and saw Daniel looking out to the patio, his back to her.

"Chief Sousa," Peggy said rather coldly.

"Oh, Peggy. You startled me." He turned and faced her. Peggy just crossed her arms. "I needed to talk to you about the other day."

"Go on," She said, that icy tone still lacing her words.

Daniel explained the device and that he got picked and he wasn't himself. "What," He continued as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything," Peggy says, reading his nerves.

"What did I say?"

"You said, you were done."

Daniel furrowed his brow, confused by his own words. "Done? With what?"

"Me," Peggy said looking off to no particular place. "With us."

Daniel sighed and rubbed his head. Peggy looked at him again, "Now that your in the right mind... Did you mean it? Do you mean it?"

Daniel looked at the stressed female agent. "No. No not at all." He wanted to kiss her and show her but he didn't think that was time appropriate. So he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, just like she had done for him. Peggy smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

They just stood there. Perfectly content in embracing each other. Peggy was crying into his shoulder but neither of them cared. Daniel rubbed circles on her back, which was incredibly comforting. For both of them.

~•тнє єи∂•~


	9. Knock For a Loop

"Thank you guys for helping me with this. I really appreciate it." Daniel said as he finished putting up the streamers.

Today was Peggy's 28th birthday and party. They were throwing it in Howard's back yard for lack of a better, comfortable place. It was a small party with just the Jarvis's, Howard Stark, Rose, Daniel and a special, surprise guest.

"Oh, it's no trouble," replied a very excited Ana. "Peggy is a good friend."

"Yeah," Daniel muttered to himself. It was almost 2 and that's when Daniel told her to come home from work. Later, he'd take her out for dinner.

"It's 5 til 2," Jarvis informed. "Darling, is the cake ready?"

Anna scoffed at the silly question. "Of course, dear. And so are all of the refreshments."

"She just pulled up," Howard called from the foyer.

"Where's-"

"She's coming. Hide!" Howard whisper-yelled-interrupted.

Jarvis pulled closed the curtains and Daniel reached over and turned the kitchen and dining room lights off.

Everyone heard the sound of the front door opening and heels entering the house. They stayed quiet as Peggy set her keys on the kitchen counter. The very second the lights flickered on, everyone screamed, "Surprise!" Howard being the loudest. And Jarvis opened up the curtains.

"Bloody H," Peggy shrieked. Everyone shared a laugh. "What's all this then?"

"Did you forget what day it is?" Howard asked incredulously.

"Happy Birthday, Peggy," Daniel said walking to give her a hug.

Peggy returned Daniel's hug. Calming her heart beat, she asked the small crowd, "How many times have I told you, I'm not one for surprises?"

"Aw, Peg," Howard said waving hand of dismissal. "Sometimes your no fun."

Everyone chuckled and the Jarvis's wished her a happy birthday. They all started heading to the back yard when a knock at the door made them stop in their tracks. Sousa and Jarvis exchanged a knowing glance. "I'll see who that is," Mr Jarvis said heading for the door.

A young, fair skinned young woman stood at the door, with a suitcase in one hand and a pocketbook in the other waited to come inside. "Miss Martinelli," Jarvis said as he offered to take her bags.

"Oh," She said. She recognized the man but didn't know his name. "Thank you..." She smiled as he took her bags and awaited to hear his name.

"Edwin Jarvis, at your service," He replied.

"Hello, Mr Jarvis. And please," She says whilst Mr Jarvis lead her to the party. "Call me Angie."

"Well, Angie, I'll set your things in your room and show you to the party."

Angie smiled as she watched him head to a door at the very end of the hall. She made note that that was hers.

"Right this way."

In the back yard, Peggy sat, talking to Ana while Daniel and Howard talked about... Well, something. Whatever it was, Daniel looked uncomfortable.

Angie and Jarvis walked up behind Peggy. "Miss Carter," Jarvis said. "You have a visitor."

The agent paused hey conversation with Mrs Jarvis and turned around. "Angie," She exclaimed in surprise.

"English," Angie said with just as much enthusiasm. They embraced each other in a friendly hug.

"What are you doing here?" Peggy asked with a smile on her pasty skin.

"Well, it's your birthday, of course," Angie beamed. "And I got a job offer."

Angie pointed to Howard.

"Stark Productions?" Peggy asked knowingly. Angie nodded, being her usual excited self. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. And Happy Birthday to you."

Peggy laughed. "Thank you."

"Let's eat!" Howard called. "Well... Let's snack!"

~•~

A

fter the excitement died down, everyone went about their normal business. After Angie settled down, Howard took her to show her what she was to be doing. But, not before he had a talk with Peggy. "Don't do anything like... Well Stark like. Stay away." She said sternly.

She didn't know where the Jarvis's were. Daniel was talking to her right now. "Get dressed up," He says.

"Why?" She asked raising a quizzical brow.

"There's one more surprise."

"Oh," She said taking the last drink of her lemonade. "And what's that?"

Daniel chuckled, "Nice try. If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now, would it?"

"Well, where are we going?"

"Ah-ah," Daniel getting off the couch. "I'm going to get myself ready. I'm going to come back and pick you up in 30 minutes."

They shared a chaste kiss before Daniel disappeared. Peggy sighed in contentment before jumping up to 'get dressed up'.

...

And exactly 30 minutes later, Daniel was back at the door almost dying to see his girl.

"You look... lovely," Daniel complemented. "Beautiful."

"Thank you Daniel," Peggy said as she followed him out to his car. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Daniel scoffed, "Yeah, I know."

They both laughed as they got in the car.

...

"How was it?" Daniel smirked as she finished her last bite of chicken parmesan.

"Delicious," She said as she finished chewing. "Thank you for taking me out. You didn't have to."

"Yeah, I know. And you had to order the lost expensive meal on the menu." Daniel laughed as he saw Peggy's offended glance. "Nah, it's all good. There's one more thing I have up my sleeve.

Peggy smiled at the way Daniel looked at her with adoration. He set the money on the table and took Peggy's hand. As they walked out the back door of the restaurant Peggy had managed to completely missed the fact that the restaurant was on the beach.

They walked out into the sand. The tickling, wet substance spilled over her sandals as they walked along the ocean. The sun was setting, putting of oranges, pinks and purples. "It's beautiful," Peggy said as they stopped walking.

"Well, Margaret Carter," Her first name was rarely used, so when it slipped of of Daniel's tongue, it caught her attention, immediately.

"Hmm?" The brunette Brit inquired.

"I've known you for... 4 years? And the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew, who I could easily spend my future with. And for the past year that feeling only grew," Peggy watched his every movement. The way his eyes flickered from each of her chocolate eyes to the way he moved his lips with every word. "So, my question to, Margaret Elizabeth Carter," As Daniel got down on his knee with practiced ease, Peggy gasped, covering her mouth. "Will you marry me?"

Daniel watched as happy tears -he hoped- rolled down her flawless face. "Yes," She almost choked on the word but glad it came out clearly. "Yes, Yes, yes."

Instead of making Daniel stand up Peggy knelt in front of him and kissed him passionately. They both laughed as their knees were damp with sand.

Form here on, it could be happily ever after. But neither of them counted on it.

~•тнє єи∂•~


	10. Rifles and Cinemas

"She's out back," Mr Jarvis informed Daniel.

Daniel smiled and thanked Jarvis before stepping out back. He silently stood behind her, a smile playing at his lips. He covered his ears for his own safety.

Peggy Carter pointed the rifle at the target about 100 yards away. It took her only half of a milli-second to aim before the trigger was pulled. The six shots fired right into the middle of the human shaped target. Perfect round.

"Hey!" Daniel said as she lowered her weapon.

Peggy turned around to find that familiar voice. "Hey," She said setting down the .22. She walked to Daniel's distant standing spot and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was able to get the day off," Daniel explained. "And I was hoping to grab a movie with you."

"Um," Peggy looked from Daniel to her 'gun rage'.

"C'mon," Daniel said laughing. "We can shoot and assemble rifles afterwards, of you really want. You could use a break from kicking butt."

Peggy laughed. "Alright. Let-"

"I'll get it," Mr Jarvis says coming out of the house.

"Mr Jarvis, I swear," Peggy says, hands on her hips.

"Hardly, Miss Carter," He said with that 'charming' smile.

Peggy rolled her eyes and walked out front, her arm linked with Daniel's.

"So," Peggy asked as they started driving down the road. "What picture are we to watch today?"

"Well," He replied like he's trying to rile her up. "I was thinking something called Framed. It has Glenn Ford, Barry Sullivan, Janis Carter..."

Peggy shook her head whilst smiling. "What?" Daniel asked glancing at her.

"I don't know who any of those people are." She said almost laughing. "Well... Except for Glenn Ford."

"Well, I think it might be good," He said as if offended. "It's a crime drama, I believe."

"I thought you said I could use a break from that," Peggy says, that smile still playing at her lips.

"Yeah. I said you."

One moving picture later...

"What did you think?" Daniel asks opening the door for his girl.

"Eh," replies Peggy. "It was alright, I suppose."

"Gosh, Peg," Daniel said as they both jumped in the car. "You are a true Brit."

Face stricken with acted offense, she says, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Daniel just laughed. Peggy playing punched his arm as he put the keys in the ignition. He looked down at his arm she previously punched. "Ow," He says. "Man. Had a rough mission yesterday. You should ask before you play punch someone."

Peggy's face turned to one of fun to one of apology. She scooted an inch closer and rubbed his arm.

"I didn't-I'm sorry." One point for Daniel. Satisfaction reeling in his head, he leaned in and treated her candy red lips with a kiss. Correction! Make that two points for Daniel.

"Your a liar," She says breathlessly. Daniel started driving and Peggy pulled down the visor and gazed into the mirror. Fixing her lipstick, she turned back to Daniel. The ride from the cinema was only a five minute's drive, give or take. So they came upon Peggy's temporary home at the Stark domicile. Peggy started to get out of the car when Daniel stopped her. "Wait, wait, wait," He says. "Do I have..." Peggy raised an amused brow. "Lipstick? On my face?"

Peggy already knew the answer when the question hadn't been asked. She just smiled and jumped out of the car. "Margaret!" He grabbed his crutch and jumped out. Chasing her around the house. Catching her, he wrapped his right arm around her waist. "You didn't answer my question," He said just above a whisper. Peggy giggled. "Did you just... Giggle?" Peggy scowled at the question.

"Here," Peggy turned around and grabbed his handkerchief. She started to wipe away the lipstick stain. Removing it successfully, she planted another kiss on his unexpected lips. She replaced his handkerchief back in his breast pocket before moving towards the door.

"Peggy," He sighed in laughter. He took his hankie and wiped his lips, hoping for the best.

~•тнє єи∂•~


	11. Abduction

**A/N: This actually, did, become a story. It's on Wattpad introverted_xtrovert. I MIGHT publish it here. Someday.**

 **"You can go now," Peggy told Daniel.**

 **He had insisted that he wouldn't leave until the 3 month old, Elizabeth, was sleeping.**

 **"She's sleeping?" Daniel asked as he stood up.**

 **"Yes, Daniel." She have him a quick peck on the lips before she practically shoved him out the door. "I'll see you later."**

 **Once the door was shut - and Daniel was on the other side of it - she walked into the kitchen to get a bite to eat. Finding nothing in the fridge, she turned to the cupboard. She stopped short when she saw a small plate of cookies on the counter. She sighed in awe of her husband. What she did to deserve to him, she has no idea.**

 **Peggy has been sitting on the couch for a good 30 minutes when she heard Baby Elizabeth stir. She walked down the hall and entered the nursery. On the way to the crib, she grabbed a burb clothe and bottle. "Okay, Elizabeth," She cooed as she walked to the crib.**

 **One thing that can give a mother a heart attack is her missing baby. And even more so when you're a new parent. Peggy searched around the crib frantically but no sign of a baby. She started searching through the room but no baby. Before exiting the room she grabbed an empty bottle and threw it at the wall.**

 **She searched everywhere upstairs before running downstairs.**

 **She froze in her tracks. Gosh. The sight in front of her was truly her worst nightmare. "Dorothy. Underwood." She spat through gritted teeth.**

 **Dottie looked up from the baby and smiled deviously at Peggy. "Peggy." said she. "Or should we call you, mummy?"**

 **Peggy's fists were clenched at her sides as she stared at the Russian with cold eyes.**

 **Peggy took a step closer to the two. "Ah ah ah," Dottie said taking a step backwards.**

 **"Give. me. the baby."**

 **"She's adorable," Dottie stroked the baby's cheek and Peggy took a sharp breath. "What's her name?"**

 **"Dottie," Peggy said trying to keep her - all of them - emotions under control. "Hand me the baby."**

 **Dottie shrugged - she already knew her name - and tore her eyes from the baby. The one piece of Peggy she had. For now. "At any moment now, the power in this whole neighborhood will go out. And I'm going to run - with the baby - and you of course are to be dumb enough to follow me. Because that's what you always do."**

 **Trying to stall Dottie - for some reason she couldn't explain - Peggy inquired, "And why would that be 'dumb'?"**

 **"Because, Peggy, as I have said before, your idealism... blinds you." Peggy wanted to roll her eyes at the familiar sentiment.**

 **Peggy opened her mouth to say something but Dottie beat her to it, "Red Oak Ranch, Peggy." Then the power went out and Peggy felt herself launch at the last place she saw Dottie.**

 **But when the power blinked back on, she was no longer in the house. Red Oak Ranch? She grabbed her pocketbook and jumped into her car, racing everyone to the Auerbach Theatrical Agency.**

 **Totally and rudely ignoring Rose's polite welcome, she ran to Daniel's office.**

 **Daniel, surprised by her sudden appearance, looked up and was immediately worried. Peggy didn't make eye contact with her husband as she reached for the maps and splayed them across the desk. "Peggy?"**

 **Peggy was too focused on the map looking for the said ranch. "Peggy!"**

 **That time it caught her attention. She looked up at the Chief with glossy eyes. "What are you doing here?"**

 **She didn't answer.**

 **"Where's Elizabeth?"**

 **Peggy looked down at the map, as tears eye threatening to spill. In all rights, she should be balling and shaking with sobs but she just... Felt she couldn't.**

 **"Peggy? Where's Elizabeth?" Daniel pushed.**

 **"With... D-Dottie Underwood." She said shakily.**

 **Daniel sighed and Peggy took a fountain pen and traced from their office to the ranch she spotted. Daniel looked at what she was doing. "Is she there?"**

 **Peggy shrugged. "That's the last thing she said, 'Red Oak Ranch, Peggy'."**

 **Daniel looked around the office. "Alright... Let's go."**

 **"Right there!" Peggy pointed to the faded sign that read the familiar words.**

 **Peggy jumped out as quickly as Daniel stopped the car, running to the building. "Peggy!" Daniel whisper yelled.**

 **But she didn't stop. There was a small cottage style house in the center of all the greenery. Peggy had her gun drawn and she stealthy secured the perimeter. She signaled to Daniel the all clear for around the building. She whispered to Daniel and Rose to stay and guard. Peggy moved to the door and opened it quietly. She entered the building gun first. Pointing out in all directions. Nothing was in the mud room. Nothing in the kitchen. Her search didn't last long as she found a small white bassinet in the living room. Peggy peered over it and saw Baby Elizabeth sleeping peacefully inside. Too peacefully, for Peggy's taste.**

 **This was too easy, though. She could just take her baby and leave but something wouldn't be right. Peggy searched the room.**

 **"You know," The familiar girly voice spoke. Peggy stood protectively in front of the bassinet. "You could've just taken her and left."**

 **"We both now that's not how it would've ended." said Peggy. She was trying desperately to keep her cool and not shoot her.**

 **Dottie came out from the shadows and laughed.**

 **"What do you want?" Peggy asked. "Why did you want to bring me out here?"**

 **"Just to chat."**

 **"You could've called." Peggy said mimicking Dottie's childish voice. "Instead of taking one's baby to lure her out into the middle of nowhere."**

 **Dottie was silent as she just sat and watched Peggy. "What do you want Dorothy?"**

 **Dottie sighed. "An exchange. I finally," She put emphasis on 'finally' as she sat down on the couch in front her nemesis. "Got back in touch with Leviathan. After all these years. Turns out they were just watching and planning."**

 **"What?"**

 **"You want your precious little girl back, do you not?"**

 **Peggy stayed silent. Dottie knew the answer. "I'm kicking myself for not realizing it sooner. Leviathan wants... You."**

 **"Me? For what?"**

 **"Well, your an excellent agent. Greatly skilled in many areas; combat, code breaking, et cetera, et cetera."**

 **"And what makes you think I'm going to do that?"**

 **"For your dear baby girl's life... I'm almost positive you'll do anything to save."**

 **Peggy narrowed her eyes.**

 **"So you will take dear Elizabeth out to dear Daniel, and come back here."**

 **Peggy's fists clench.**

 **"If you refuse, I will not hesitate to end the girl's life and then take you by force," Dottie shrugged as if it were no problem at all. "Leviathan will do anything to get the SSR's - oh excuse me, SHIELD's - best agent."**

 **Peggy sighed. She would rather Elizabeth live and risk her never seeing her mother, than to die and then Peggy have to go with Leviathan. That would be too much for Daniel. And too much for Peggy. "Fine."**

 **Dottie's face lit up in her childish way as she clapped her hands. "Splendid. You have three minutes."**

 **Peggy glared at Dottie then turned to pickup the little girl. She carefully carried Elizabeth out of the house. Daniel's face showed pure relief to see they eye both unharmed. Which made Peggy want to cry. A tear might've already slipped down her face.**

 **Peggy handed Daniel the baby and kissed him. "What are you doing?" Daniel asked confused.**

 **"It was Leviathan." Peggy answered.**

 **Dottie came to the doorway, "Ticktock, love birds."**

 **"They wanted me. They cleverly took one thing they knew would get me to fold."**

 **"Peggy, you're not-"**

 **Peggy gave Daniel a small smile. "I'll get out of it - I always do."**

 **Daniel gulped. "And if you don't? If they kill you first?"**

 **"I won't let that happen. And if it does... I know you'll take good care of Elizabeth."**

 **"Peggy don't. We can just shoot her right now."**

 **"You know that's not going to work." Peggy have him another kiss. "I'll get out of it. I promise."**

 **"Times up." Dottie called.**

 **"I love you." Peggy said as she stared walking away.**

 **"I love you, too." Daniel said quietly. But Peggy heard.**

 **[Could] Be continued...**


	12. Alight

It was the one month wedding anniversary for Mr and Mrs Daniel Sousa.

Daniel was out getting something very special for his treasured wife and Peggy was home making dinner for the two. Neither of them knew what the other was up to.

Peggy stood over the hot stove, stirring the potatoes. And frying chicken. And stirring corn. Needless to say, she was doing an excellent job of multitasking; she hasn't burned anything or over boiled anything.

Daniel stood outside the nearest flower shop, contemplating which flowers to get. He walks inside to get a better look. He looked down at his watch. He had 5 minutes until he had to make the next stop. "Ma'am," He smiled to the desk clerk. "I need a bouquet of six roses."

"What color, sir?" She asked politely.

"Um," Daniel thought for a moment. "Two red, two pink and...two Stirlings."

The woman smiled and went to prepare them. She came back with the half dozen of roses neatly tied in a bow and in protective, plastic covering. "That'll be five dollars, please."

Peggy finished the chicken and put it in the oven to stay warm. Then, she put the corn in a glass bowl with a lid and put that on the table. She turned back to the stove and worked on her potatoes. She drained them, put them back on the stove and reached to the fridge to get butter and milk when she heard the front door open. "Daniel?" She called with a happy smile on her face. When he didn't answer she walked away from the stove.

Daniel walked into Peggy's favorite jeweler and straight to the checkout. "Pickup for Sousa, Daniel."

"Ah, yes." The man turned around and then back with a rectangular box. "It just finished this morning."

Daniel took the box and opened it. The ordered necklace laid beautifully displayed. It had a Sterling Silver chain with a heart hanging on it. Inside the heart, the silver was carved into a ribbon. Written on the front of the ribbon read Sousa. On the back read, June 17, 1950. Their wedding date. Daniel's smile grew wider as he remembered.

Peggy walked into the living room forgetting about her previous engagements. "Daniel?" She got no answer, heard no movement and didn't see anything. She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the kitchen. She was probably imagining things out of excitement.

Life as an SSR agent... She gasped as something cold and scratchy was wrapped around her neck. Her hands flew to the object trying to keep her from breathing. Whilst tugging that she tried to elbow the man's head, but to no avail. Still tugging at the object, she tried his toes next. She managed to step on them but didn't do any damage. She backed up to the wall and pushed him against the wall. He-Actually it wasn't a he... She let go of Peggy. Peggy turned to face the assailant ready for another attack.

"Dorothy Underwood?" Peggy said shocked beyond words. "What the bloody hell are you doing here? ...Besides trying to kill me?"

"I need your help," She said oblivious to her previous actions.

Peggy looked at the assassin with utter unbelief. "And you thought if you killed me... You'd get my help?"

Daniel pulled up to the Sousa residence and with the roses and necklace in hand he walked up to the door. It was a difficult balance but managed just fine. He reached for the door knob but found it was out of place. The door was open slightly. Now on high alert, he entered the home. He set the gift and flowers on the foyer long table and continued. "Peggy?" He didn't hear anything but a grunt. It came from the living room.

He quickly got to the room and wanted to smile but what he saw confused him. "Lipstick taser!" Peggy chanted.

"What is she doing here?" The sudden question startled Peggy and she pointed the lipstick tube at her husband. He raised his hands up in defense.

"Surprise visitor." She stated looking at the young Russian woman.

"What did she want? What did she do?" Daniel walked to his wife and placed a hand on her forearm.

"She said she needed my help," Peggy then laughed. "After she tried to choke me to death."

Daniel didn't laugh. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

Daniel sighed in relief. He looked around the house and realized something, "Do you smell smoke?"

"Dang it!" Peggy shot from the living room to the kitchen, grabbing the fire extinguisher on her way.

Now Daniel did laugh. She came back, frustrated, "We need new pots and pans. And dinner." She saw the smile upon Daniel's lips. "What are you laughing for?! You can go get your own dinner." They both started laughing.

"Tell you what," Daniel says. "We'll get the assassin to the SSR then we will go to eat."

"I'm sorry," She said. Daniel smiled and pecked her lips, telling her it wasn't her fault.

"Oh," He said. "I've got some things before we leave."

Peggy eyed him suspiciously eyed him but stayed put. She had the lipstick taser still in her hand. She looked at Dottie and with a smile, tased the woman. Daniel came back with his hand behind his back. "Number one," He said as he handed the roses to his beloved. Peggy gasped and took the bouquet, inhaling the wonderful scent. He then circled behind her and told her to close her eyes. She did so.

She felt something cold placed around her neck. She flinched at little, all things considered. "It's okay." Daniel said. He finished clasping the necklace. "Open 'em."

Peggy gasped again and read the engraved words. "Sousa..." She smiled. "June 17, 1950."

She looked at her husband, eyes glossy. "I love it." Daniel smiled triumphantly. She met her lips with his and she didn't pull away until she was breathless. "Thank you."

Daniel smiled again. Peggy's stomach growled and they laughed again. "Let's go eat. After we deal with her."


	13. Blitzed

Peggy sat at the kitchen with her head in her hands, obviously frustrated. Daniel walked over to her and gingerly placed his hands on her shoulders. As he started massaging he said, "Peg... Take a break."

Peggy groaned in defiance. Although, the massage was great.

"Your not going to get any where, on anything in this attitude. In this frustration."

"When do you become a therapist?" She mumbled. She knew he was right, she just didn't... Want to admit to herself, that she needed a break.

"You'll never guess who is in town," He said trying to enlighten her spirits.

"Our esteemed Mr Stark?" Peggy rolled her eyes.

Daniel scoffed, though. "No. Try again."

"I thought you said I wouldn't be able to guess," Peggy leaned her head back and looked her husband in the eye.

Daniel chuckled. "That was before you started guessing."

"Please, just tell me."

"Miss Angela Martinelli."

Peggy whipped around. "Really? Are you pulling my leg?"

"No, really. She dropped by theatrical agency. I felt really bad though. She's got great talent... We're just not in that business."

Peggy laughed. Daniel continued, "You guys are going out for drinks tonight."

"Daniel..."

"Come on, Peg. It'll be good for you. Besides, you haven't seen her since you came out here."

"I suppose. When am I supposed to meet her?" Peggy asks getting up. "And where?"

"7:00. And at the bar just around the corner."

Peggy glanced at her watch, then looked away. Only to look back to make sure she read it right. "Daniel!"

Peggy ran upstairs to change. Daniel opened the cupboard laughing.

"Angie!" Peggy called as she shouted the young woman through the crowd.

Angie spotted Peggy and ran towards her, enveloping her in a hug. "English! Ugh, it's been ages. How are you?"

"Very well." Peggy held up her left hand displaying the ring that was placed there permanently, two weeks ago.

Angie gasped and squealed. "How long?"

"Two weeks."

"Congratulations Peggy! Was it a big one?"

"N-no. We are going to have a big one in a couple of months. We went to court. We couldn't and didn't want to wait any longer."

"Congratulations."

They both took a seat at the bar and ordered some drinks. Peggy; a whiskey and Angie; a schnapps. " Let's see who can get sick first." Angie challenged.

Peggy makes a thoughtful face. Like she has to think about it. "You're on."

They chug down the first and ordered another. Angie, one point, Peggy, zero. "So," Peggy says as she waits for her 2nd round. "You out here long?"

"I don't know. Howard said he was experimenting in the picture productions; figured I'd see if I could pick up a role."

Their drinks arrived as Peggy said, "You'll get one from Howard Stark. I'll be sure of that."

Angie laughed. They counted up as they downed their drinks. Peggy won this time. "My brother and I," She explained. "Did this all the time. I always won."

Angie smiled and orders another saying it'll be the tie breaker. "What happened to your brother?"

"Died. In the war." Peggy said, mournfully. "Blasted war."

As their third round came 'round, it was a tough call. Peggy claims, 'I totally won that' but Angie declares, 'Rematch!'

4 drinks later...

Well, Peggy won. Like she always did. She also won trouble, a headache saved for morning and... Well, she didn't know. Both of the women were drunk. Slurring words and not walking straight.

Peggy bumped into a tall, lean man. With brown eyes and jet black hair. "Watch where your going, Miss." He sounded just as drunk as she was. Angie tried to pull Peggy away, but she didn't budge.

"Excuse me?" Peggy's vision almost started blurring but she blinked quickly and it went away.

The man turned all the way around to face her. "I said... Watch where your goin'."

"How about... You, stay out of the way! What ever happened... To nice gentleman... Helping a woman out? Huh?"

The man was angry now. He threw a punch at the woman but she wasn't too uncoordinated to miss it. She punched his face, then kneed him in the groin. Angie pulled at Peggy and thus time she left. Leaving the man curled up like a child on the floor.

"Taxi!" Angie called. She wasn't as drunk as Peggy. Let me put it to you this way, Angie was tipsy. Two more drinks and she wouldn't know anything about nothing. She opted out on the last two drinks Peggy had ordered.

"Where to Misses?" The taxi asked slowly to the women. Peggy was irritated at the slowness and irration in his voice. But she kept her thoughts to herself.

"Griffith Park Hotel," Angie said rubbing her face. "Please."

He started driving and seemed to lull the girls to sleep. The driver reached back and shook them awake. "We are here." He said to the American woman.

Angie paid the driver and jumped out. "Peggy," She said before she left. "Go straight - go straight to bed. Or you'll regret something."

Peggy scoffed and told the cabbie where to take her.

"Peggy," Daniel said concerned as Peggy stumbled in the door. "Have fun?"

Peggy removed her jacket and set her purse down. She walked to Daniel—who was cautious. Just as a precaution—and laid her head on his shoulder. "You want to go to bed?"

Peggy removed her head from his shoulder and kissed him, passionately. Daniel pulled away after a moment, "I think you should probably go to bed."

"Why?" Peggy asked as she placed kisses on his jawline.

"Because you don't look to good."

Peggy ignored him and placed another kiss upon his lips. "Peggy," Daniel said sternly.

"What is it?" She said seemingly offensive. She's just drunk, Daniel told himself. "Do you... Not love me?"

"Yes I do, very much but-"

"Then show me," She purred.

"Not tonight."

Peggy took a step away from him. Now, feeling a little chilly. "And why not?"

"Because," Daniel took a step towards her and took her hand. "I want it to be special. For us to both remember it. And I don't think your going to remember anything tomorrow."

Peggy scoffed in unbelief. "Why did I marry you?"

She's just drunk... She doesn't mean it... She's drunk, Daniel kept telling himself.

"You never want to do anything with me. I'm just your - your partner at work. Something to show off. To be placed on a pedestal."

"I do put you on a pedestal. Because-"

"See! You never cared about me! I should've known!" Peggy pushed his sternum, causing him to take a step back. "This is why... after the war... after my brother..." Peggy had pushed him against the wall and was now beating in his chest. It wasn't her best hits, which Daniel hoped was a sign he really didn't want to hurt him. With every word, "I. Never. Wanted. To. Trust. Men," she hit his chest.

After a few moments of mumbled rants, Peggy died down her temper and laid against his chest again. Her head placed on his shoulder and her hands on his chest. "Why did I marry you?" She said again.

Maybe deep down... She does regret it, More bad thoughts just plundered into his head.

But his heart softened as she continued speaking. "I just get everyone killed. Or put in a terrible position. Steve... Colleen... Jason..."

"Love," Daniel said. "You married because you found love."

Peggy was crying, making Daniel's shirt damp, but he didn't care. "But, I thought I loved... Steve."

Daniel sighed. He could never be Steve Rogers for her. He could never be Captain America for her. A prosthetic reminded him of that everyday. But he knew he could be the best Daniel Sousa for her. And that was enough for her. So it was good for him. "We all think we love someone... But as life moves on, so do we. We find someone that we love even more. Even though that other person will still have a very important place in our hearts."

Peggy lifted her head and looked at her husband. "I love you, Daniel."

Daniel smiled. "I love you too, Margaret."

They embraced each other until Peggy started to nod off, in which Daniel helped the best he could up the stairs, in the bedroom and into the bed. He didn't bother about changing either one of them. He just laid Peggy down and crawled in next to her.

"I love you, Peggy."

~•тнє єи∂•~


	14. Broken Clocks

**I am SO SO sorry I haven't been updating this here! Indo on Wattpad but rarely here! I'm going to publish everything I have on Wattpad here TODAY.**

The cold tip of the barrel was pressed flesh against the small of her back. Never had she been so scared for someone's life. At the moment, she didn't care for hers.

"You'll bring him to the office and you will kill him," The man told her.

"No," She spat at him. "I will not."

"Then I will make you." She could feel the man smiling behind her. She inhaled a shaky breath. A bracelet was placed on her left wrist. "So you won't tell him of my plans. I can also see everything..."

"Let's practice," He said as the gun was withdrawn from her back.

Peggy did everything in her will to fight but what ever he was doing was working. She tried to keep her hand at her side but some force, some invisible, crazy force, pulled her to grab the gun that rested upon the table in front of her. She could feel her throat burn as tears came to her eyes. The magnet-like force continued to pull at her.

She ended up with the gun in her hand and it was now pointing at a target. The man watched triumphantly. "Shoot the target, Margaret."

She shook her head and tried desperately to drop the gun and back off. But her feet didn't move and her finger pulled the trigger nonetheless. She gasped finally being able to drop the gun.

"See. Wasn't that easy? You will have until midnight, tonight. If you don't do it, I will do it in front of you then kill you myself." The man walked in a circle around the frightened woman. "Understood?"

Tears were rolling down her face as she was ushered out of the building, forcefully.

The British Agent walked into her house and sat down on the couch, head in her hands. Her hands were slightly shaking and her face was tear stained. She started thinking about all the ways she could try and get out of this. I could phone- no... I could just kill myself, no then he'd just kill him anyway... I could send-

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone opening and closing the front door. She heard someone approach but she kept her head down. Her heartbeat spiking and fresh tears fell down her face. She couldn't think of anyway to get out of the predicament.

"Peg. Peggy, I gotta-" She heard the steps stop then come closer to her and felt the couch dip beside her.

"Peggy," He called. It sounded distant to her. "Margaret!"

Peggy lifted her head and looked toward the man beside her. She tried so hard to not start sobbing right then and there. "Peggy?" He said, as he started rubbing her back. Now, he was worried. "What's wrong? What's got you so worked up?"

The grandfather clock that was beautifully displayed across the room chimed to a small tune. Peggy jumped at the sudden noise. It was 9 o'clock. 3 hours until midnight. Peggy looked back at the man beside her. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She kept repeating.

"For what?" He asked. Peggy stood up shakily and took her husband's hand. "Where are we going?" They walked out of the house and started walking toward the office. Peggy stayed very close to him. His hand was entwined with hers and she rested her head on his shoulder, crying silently.

Daniel felt his shoulder grow damp and he looked at his troubling wife. "Peggy," he said stopping. "I'd like to know what's going on."

"We need," Peggy said, her voice breaking. She wiped her face delicately. "We need to get to the office."

They continued walking to Daniel's displeasure. He just wanted to know why she was acting this way. She was never this emotional. Even in front of him.

Once they got to the Auerbach Theatrical Agency, they headed straight for Chief Sousa's office. Once inside Peggy closed the door. She turned back around and looked at her husband. "Peggy, please," He begged.

Instead of saying anything she walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. Daniel wiped the tears that didn't seem to stop rolling off her pale cheeks. She closed the distance between them and placed her lips on his. Daniel was hesitant but it seemed to make her feel better. He tasted the sweet-salty taste that her tears brought to the equation. When she pulled apart she rested her forehead upon his. "I'm sorry," She just kept repeating and repeating. Adding another phrase, "I failed you..."

Daniel held her hands in his. "Why won't you tell me what's going on? Please, tell me what's going on."

"I can't," She whispered. "I failed you."

"Quit," Daniel says. "Quit saying that. You didn't. You haven't. You won't. We are in this together." He ran his finger over her wedding ring.

"I will," She whispered again. "I'll fail you."

She stepped back away from him and turned around. Her back facing her very, very worried steward.

She looked at the table next to the door that had a small gun displayed on top, similar to the one under her dress. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to come up with something to stop this. She took the gun that was on the table and slid it across to Daniel. Confused, Daniel picked it up and looked back at Peggy. "What-"

That familiar magnetic force tugged at Peggy's hand, aching for her to grab her gun. Against her will, she had the gun in her hand. She looked down at it, scared for what she was about to do. Her mind hacked at ways she could try and get out of the situation but nothing would work. She knew that her assailant could be nearby. The gun was raised and targeted at her beloved.

Daniel took a step back and raised his hand. "Peggy," he asked confused, hurt and worried. "What-what are you doing?"

"Kill me and run," she mouthed. She continued crying and the salty liquid blurred her vision a little. In a whisper she said again, "Kill me and run."

"Peggy," Daniel said hoping to snap her out of whatever had a hold of her. "No, I'm not going to kill you. Put the gun down."

Peggy shook her head and her thumb was forced as the weapon was cocked. "Just shoot me, please. I can't do it."

"Can't do what? Peggy, stop!"

The two agents weren't worried for their own lives but for each others.

But Peggy's hand continued to move without permission. Her index finger slowly started to pull at the trigger. "Daniel, please. Please... Please..." With every 'please,' her voice got quieter and shakier.

"Peggy let's talk this out. Tell me who is putting you up to this.. I'll-I'll help you."

The trigger was almost pulled until she heard gunshots behind her her and the magnetic force was dropped. The shot hit the wall instead of Daniel and she fell to the floor along with the gun.

"Peggy," She heard distantly. "Peggy!"

She felt her weight being shifted and the distanced talking, "Margaret Elizabeth!"

Her world turned black seconds later.

"Peggy, please wake up," A shaky voice, pleaded. "I can't do anything without you anymore... I learned that when I moved out here... Please. Wake. Up."

Peggy took a deep breath. She opened her eyes a little and saw Daniel looking at her left hand, twirling her ring about her finger. She was at home in her own bed. "Daniel," she croaked.

Daniel shot his head up and looked at his wife. She had no makeup and her hair was losing its hold it had days before. But she looked beautiful, nonetheless. Daniel didn't look much better himself, his hair a tousled mess, his clothes wrinkly. But Peggy looked at him with eyes of love and adoration.

"Peggy," He sighed in relief. He reached up towards her and hugged her tight. Planting a much needed but chaste kiss on her lips.

Thoughts of what had happened started flooding back to her and she started to panic. "Daniel-"

"Hey," Daniel stopped her, sensing the panic. "Everything is okay."

"How?" Peggy asked, still a little tense.

"Your buddy, Mr Jarvis -luckily- was worried about you on that day. He found and heard about everything and helped you out."

Peggy sighed and relaxed her muscles. "Wait... 'That day'? How long have I been out?"

"Three days. The stress, shock and overwhelming-ness got to you." Daniel explained. "But your healthy, okay and beautiful now."

Peggy smiled and breathed deeply. "You don't look have as bad yourself."

Daniel chuckled and graced a gentle kiss upon her lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

~•тнє єи∂•~


	15. Frazzle

"She is currently at church," Daniel said to Peggy who was on the other side of the phone. In Nevada. "Most likely with Dakota."

"How is that going?" Peggy asked. "Six months?"

"Pretty-" Daniel's head turned in the direction of the front door that was just slammed. "On second thought..."

"What?" Peggy asked now concerned.

"Elizabeth!?" Daniel called. No answer. He just heard the door slam. He turned the conversation to the phone, "When are you coming home again?"

"Uh two days."

"Lovely," He mumbled. "Well, I love you, so does she. I've got to go beat the-"

"Daniel! Why don't you talk to her?"

"Yeah, uh - I -"

"You'll be fine. I love you." Peggy laughed. "Have her call me if she feels up to it."

"See you...on Friday." They hung up the phone and Daniel walked to his daughter's room.

"Elizabeth," No answer. "Elizabeth, are you okay?"

"I don't want to talk right now!"

She's been crying, Daniel could tell. He knew exactly what happened. "Do you need something?"

"Go away!"

"Mom said to call her if your up to it!"

"Go. Away."

3 hours later...

"I've got ice cream." Daniel was desperate. ...Maybe that was an understatement...

He really needed Peggy. He's tried cookies, ice cream, her favorite chocolate cake, nothing was working. He left her alone for the last two hours.

"Honey," He said knocking on the door. "Please talk to me."

"I just want to be alone," She said barely above a whisper. "For the rest of the night."

Daniel sighed and walked away.

In Nevada w/ Peggy...

Peggy sat in her hotel room, going over case files and worrying about the other three Sousa's back in LA.

The phone on the bedside table rang and Peggy jumped to it. "Hello?"

"Mum?"

Peggy sighed. "Yes?"

Peggy heard Elizabeth sniff before she spoke shakily, "Dakota broke up with me."

Peggy tilted her head back and sighed. "Why? How?"

"I - I caught him cheating on me... I didn't tell him because I thought he'd make the right choice and tell me and then not do it anymore. But..." She paused. "He broke up with me, instead."

Peggy tried to find the right words to say but all she wanted to do was strangle the guy. "I'm really sorry, baby... Have you talked to dad?"

"Not - Not yet. I thought he went to kill him," Elizabeth laughed a little. "I wouldn't have minded."

Peggy laughed with her daughter. "I think you should talk to him. He just wants to help and is probably really worried about you. I'll see if I can get home early... Do you want anything?"

"Umm," Elizabeth sniffed and wiped her eyes. "No. Dad has a feast of deserts waiting for me."

The two women laughed and bid their good nights.

LA, California...

Elizabeth hung up the phone and opened her bedroom door. Surprised to see he wasn't sitting there she walked through the hall.

She found him in the kitchen putting away the ice cream. "Dad? You don't have to put that away yet."

Daniel turned around surprised to see his daughter sitting at the bar. He smiled and set the ice cream in front of her whilst grabbing a spoon. After a few moments he asked, "How are you?"

"I'll live," She replied with a sigh. "It hurts but I'll live."

Daniel smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry for shutting you out earlier. I was just really mad."

"No," Daniel said making his way over. "You don't have to apologize. I'm sorry for pushing you."

Elizabeth gave him a big hug and they stayed that way for a few moments. Elizabeth pulled away and sat back down, "So... Did you kill him?"

"Not yet." They both laughed. "I'm glad your okay."

Elizabeth smiled and they both ate a bunch of dessert.

~•α ѕυcĸy тнe end•~


	16. Frivolous

"We've got a new Agent coming in from New York," Chief Daniel Sousa informed his favorite agent. Who also happened to be second in command.

"Oh?" Peggy inquired.

"Yeah, guess Jack got a run for his money." Daniel then scoffs. "And he thought I was going to leave him 'thin'."

"Just your typical Jack Thompson," She laughed. "When is he coming?"

The phone that sat at Daniel's right rang. "Hello?"

"Chief, that new Agent- Sanders is here." Rose informed.

"Great. Send him on in." Daniel hung up the phone and turned to Peggy. "Looks like he's here now."

The duo headed out of the office and stood in the middle of the bull pen.

Peggy turned to Daniel and made small talk. Talking about nothing in particular. This weekend, actually, they were going out on a 'date'. Peggy night be a little excited about it.

"Ah," Daniel said looking towards the entrance of the SSR. "There he is."

"Are you Daniel Sousa?" He asked Daniel.

Daniel stood up straighter and shook his hand. "Agent Gerard Sanders."

"That's me," He laughed nervously.

"Well, this is Agent Peggy Carter. My second in command," Daniel motioned to Peggy.

Peggy shook his hand, "Hello."

"British?" He said surprised. "Oh, I love England."

Peggy just chuckled-obviously-a little uncomfortable. She turned to Daniel, "I'll catch up with you later."

Daniel nodded, catching her drift. Agent Sanders looked at Daniel, incredulously. "Well," Daniel turned around and pointed to an empty desk. "That's your desk over there." Agent Sanders nodded. "And- Agent Vega!"

"Yes, sir?" He said, maybe a little sheepish. Ever since the Isodyne case, he has been very careful not to get on the Commanders' bad sides.

"Agent Sanders is here." Daniel made Vega is CO. "Show what he'll be doing, please."

Daniel turned on his heel and headed towards Peggy's office. Her door was open, so he lead in the doorway. She was putting something away. Her back facing him. "Knock, knock."

Peggy turned around and smiled. "Yes?" She turned to her desk and picked up another file, then put it away.

"You okay?" He asked, one eyebrow raised, suspiciously.

"Fine. You?"

"Great!"

Peggy laughed at his random enthusiasm. "Good. Uh... What are we working on today?"

"Nothing." He replied. "As of now."

Next Day...

Peggy strides into the office poised and confident- as always. Her red, white and blue hat decorated her head. With her blue pencil skirt, white blouse and blazer to match the skirt was her chosen ensemble for the day. She held her coffee in her left hand -long night- and a pocketbook in the other.

She sighed upon reaching her office. Setting the hot coffee on the desk, she then took her hat and blazer off and

set them on the coat-tree.

On her desk, were the files she was too tired to finish the night prior. With a note taped to one of her desk drawers saying, 'Please 'unplug' today. Don't stress out so much. -D. Sousa.'

Peggy smiled as she placed the note inside the drawer and picked up her pen. She opened the files one at a time and signed whatever needed to be. And whatever else needed to be done. It was paperwork, yes. But there was something about this paperwork that wasn't so bad. Then, of course, she could actually be trusted to go on our lead a mission.

"Agent Carter?" A New York accent interrupted her thoughts.

She looked up to see none other than Agent Sanders standing in the doorway. She mentally rolled her eyes and cursed herself for forgetting to shut the door. Again. "Yes?"

Anyone could tell he was nervous about something. "I'm on the lunch run today," Peggy raised a brow and looked at her watch. 9:30. Time sure does fly. "I was gonna grab a pizza... Or is that too cheesy?"

Peggy wanted to laugh at his now attempt to flirt with her. She held back her laughter-and her fist-and played the 'Whatever' card. "Sure, Sanders."

Sanders left the office, obviously disappointed. On his way back to his desk he past Sousa, who could tell something was up.

He went by Peggy's office and knocked on the closed door. "Come in." Someone was irritated.

Daniel walked into the office careful with his movements. He didn't want to set off a Civil War. "What did you do to Sanders?"

Peggy laughed. "Shot him down."

Daniel was very confused. Peggy chuckled. "He was trying to flirt with me. Very poorly."

Daniel's eyes went wide. "What?!"

Peggy raised an eyebrow. "I said... He was trying to flirt with me... And I shot him down," She said slowly as if she were talking to an idiot.

Daniel nodded and turned to leave. "Daniel," Peggy warned.

"I know, I know."

4:30pm... 30 min before leave...

The office is really boring today. No cases. No excitement. Just catching up on filing.

Through the day Daniel has been keeping a protective eye on Peggy and an evil stare to Agent Sanders. Peggy just laughed-to Daniel-at the poor attempts of flirting from Gerard. Daniel was just irritated.

Peggy was currently collecting her stuff and heading out the door. Agent Sanders was also leaving. "Hey, Agent Carter?"

"Yes?" She replied but didn't stop moving. Honestly, she just wanted to get home.

"Do you wanna," He clears his throat. "I was going to get a drink. Wanna come with me?"

Peggy's steps never faltered and she didn't turn to look at him. "No."

Tomorrow was Friday. And boy did Peggy have a plan.

Next Day...

Peggy walked into the office with Daniel at her side. Today she was greeted by Agent Sanders with a styrofoam cup in hand. Peggy continued walking and he walked with her. Peggy could feel Daniel fuming. Agent Sanders held out the cup, "Coffee?"

Peggy smiled and said, "Thank you, but I have tea in the morning."

The agent was obviously embarrassed and probably disappointed as he went to his desk and drank the coffee himself.

Daniel started laughing, quietly, upon reaching his office. Peggy smiled at her brilliance. "See," said she. "I can take care of myself."

"Okay, okay."

4:54

Peggy sat on the table in the bull pen, waiting for Daniel. Only a few agents were left still working. And of course, Gerard Sanders was one of those agents.

Noticing each other Peggy quickly picked up a file that laid on the table and pretended to be interested in it. "Hi."

Peggy mentally sighed in frustration. She can't escape from him. He's been here two days and he's desperately trying to take her on a date. He doesn't even know her that well.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me tomorrow." He was fidgeting with his fingers, most likely afraid of rejection.

Just then, Daniel was walking in and came up beside her. "No," She said. "Not tomorrow, not ever." She turned to Daniel and kissed him. "Ready?"

Daniel was taken aback but quickly recovered. "Yeah."

And Peggy left Sanders in her dust.

That's also why Agent Sanders became a jerk. Just like Jack Thompson but Peggy always made sure to straighten him out.

~•тнє єи∂•~


	17. Hols

Rose walked quickly after Peggy as the latter was rushing around the not busy office.

"How about North Carolina?" Rose asked.

"Rose, I'm not going on vacation." Peggy said sternly for the tenth time this morning. Peggy handed off files as she placed them on the appropriate desks.

"England?" Rose suggested again. "Not even your hometown?"

Peggy looked back at Rose and then back ahead of her. "There's no one in 'my hometown' to visit."

"You can show Daniel around."

The women stopped walking as Peggy reached her desk. "Rose... For the last time, I. Am. Not. Going on vacation!"

"C'mon Peg-"

"Agent Carter," An agent called. Peggy inwardly smiled.

"Duty calls, Miss Roberts," Peggy says heading the way of the agent.

Rose rolled her eyes and thought for a moment.

...Daniel'll listen.

With a smirk Rose headed for Daniel's office. She knocked on the door whilst opening it, "Chief?"

Daniel was doing some kind of paper work and he didn't look up when he responded, "Yes, Rose?"

"I was wondering," Rose paused for a moment waiting for the interruption.

"Yes?" Was all he said.

Rose smiled and entered the room. "What do you think of... Hawaii?"

"What do you mean?" Daniel said looking at her.

"Would you want to take a vacation there in the future?"

"I suppose. Why are you asking?"

Rose smiled and started leaving the office. "No reason."

"Uh-"

She was already gone.

3 hours later...

"Alright, Chief," Rose said clapping her hands once. "I did the things you've asked me to do."

"Thank you Rose," Daniel smiled at Rose.

"I also took a liberty of buying-"

Daniel looked at Rose warningly.

"-plane tickets–times 2–to Hawaii."

"Did you now?"

Rose nodded her head with a small smile playing at her lips.

"And what did Peggy say about going on vacation?" Daniel stood from his desk then walked around, in front of it.

"Well..."

Daniel looked at Rose expectantly.

"She said... She didn't want to go to on vacation when I mentioned North Carolina and England." Rose shrugged.

"You have to go, now," said Rose. "Plane tickets are already booked. And she'll go with you."

Daniel was going to have an interesting conversation over dinner.

~••~••~

At dinner...

"I hardly saw you today," Daniel said as he finished chewing his bite of [Peggy's delicious] fried chicken "Busy?"

Peggy nodded as she sipped her water. "Mm."

Daniel was trying to figure out to tell how his wife who was all work and hardly play, that they were going on vacation in two weeks.

But she spoke first. "Rose was trying to get us to go on vacation," She smiled at if or eye the stupidest thing to say her.

"Yeah?" Daniel chuckled awkwardly.

Peggy looked from her dinner plate to Daniel as she started chewing her food slower than normal. She asked, "Did she talk to you? About it?"

"Uh, yeah. As a matter of fact she did," He quickly stood from the table and went to get more water. "More water?"

Peggy grabbed his wrist. "Uh-huh, Mr Sousa-"

He was beat. Darn it! He couldn't get past her. One of the many reasons he loves her...

"-What did you say to her?"

"ThatImightseegoingtoHawaiiinthefuture," He replied very quickly.

Peggy took a deep breath. "What... dear?"

"We're going to Hawaii."

Peggy let go of Daniel's wrist.

"Really?"

Well, it definitely wasn't the punch in the face he expected nor was it the upside that could've happened; squealing with excitement.

"Daniel-"

He sat back down in a chair close to her.

"It'll be fun! When was the last time you've had a vacation?"

"I-"

"A real vacation."

"I don't think I've ever had a... 'real vacation'," Peggy laughed at herself.

"All the more reason to go." Daniel smiled. "Besides, I haven't seen you in a swimsuit in a while."

Peggy gasped. "Daniel Sousa!"

Daniel laughed. It was settled. The Sousas where going to Hawaii in two weeks.

Pt 2 on the way...


	18. Hols Pt 2

"Daniel, I'm not sure about this..." Peggy said.

Peggy stopped packing for a moment and looked at her husband.

"Why?" Daniel, too, stopped what he was doing. "It's going to be fun! And you need to seriously get your mind off of work."

Peggy looked around the room in thought. Daniel continued, "Were you at Pearl Harbor?"

"Well, yes, but not for long."

"So, you didn't really get to see Hawaii?"

"I know what your doing," Peggy tried not not to smile. He was right. Absolutely right; as always.

Daniel smiled and lifted his hand. "I've never been to Hawaii. You're going. And your gonna have the best time."

"I'm sure," Peggy said sarcastically. Only moments later, "So... Rose has-"

"Peggy!" Daniel scolded. Peggy laughed. "I handled everything. Relax." He looked down at his watch. "We have to be at the airport in 30 minutes."

~••~••~

Peggy closed her eyes and sighed as she took her seat on the plane. Next to the window it was; her favourite spot. She felt Daniel grip her hand. She opened her eyes and looked toward him. "Stop," he said.

"What?"

"Worrying."

Peggy narrowed her eyes at him as if he was psych, then smiled.

Once they were in the air, the couple were offered snacks and drinks. Peggy had some peanuts while Daniel passed.

And soon, to Daniel's relief, she decided to sleep.

~••~••~

"Peggy," Daniel said quietly and gently. "Peggy."

Peggy jumped awake as if something or someone were going to kill her. Daniel laughed. "We are here."

Peggy hummed happily but sleepily as she stretched and rubbed her eyes.

Daniel stood up first, then held his hand out for her to grab. She took it gratefully before turning around to get her things.

As they descended the stairs of the plane and into the airport, they were greeted by Hawaiians. Daniel and Peggy smiled as colourful leis were placed upon there necks.

~••~••~

Peggy plopped down on the bed as she sighed. "Jet lag." She muttered.

Daniel chuckled. "You-"

His sentence was cut short as the phone rang. Peggy jumped up. "Maybe it's Rose."

"Really, Peggy?"

"Hello?" Peggy said as she picked up the black device.

"Ah, you made it!" It was indeed Rose.

Peggy ignored what she said and quickly asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine."

Daniel, upon hearing that, looked at Peggy, mouthing, "I told you."

"How is Hawaii?"

"I can't answer that with a good review," Peggy explained. "We just got here some fifteen minutes ago."

Rose chuckled at the other end of the line. "Peggy, have a good time! I mean it! Relax."

Peggy sighed in defeat. Then smiled, "Yes ma'am."

Peggy hung up the phone then later on the bed once more. "What should we do first?"

"Well, it is..." Daniel looked down at his watch. "6:51, so I think we should go eat."

Peggy jumped up and grabbed her suitcase. "Good idea."

Peggy dug through her suitcase looking for that perfect something to wear.

"Alright, Peg," Daniel sighed. He looked down at his watch. "It shouldn't take fifteen minutes to get into a dress."

Peggy laughed as she exited the bathroom. She pinned on last curl to the side of her head. "Your right. And it didn't."

Daniel could see, now, why it took her fifteen minutes. She had just taken a shower, was in a navy blue, polka-dot dress with her hair perfectly styled. She had light makeup–as usual–and her lips glowed with that red velvet lip stick. Daniel caught himself staring.

Peggy smiled at first, then rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Daniel," She said with a smile on her velvet lips. "We've been married a year now..."

Daniel shook his head then laughed. "So?"

"Where are we going?"

"To eat."

"Where?"

"At a restaurant." Daniel had the goofiest, biggest grin on his face.

He finally held out his arm, "Milady?"

Peggy genuinely grinned, "Thank you, kind sir?

~••~••~

"Wow," Peggy breathed.

This had to have been the best restaurant she's ever seen. From the mini chandeliers that were lined across the length of the building to the table and chairs neatly arranged and expensively furnished. It was truly breathtaking.

Next to Peggy who was standing admiring the restaurant, Daniel had another big grin plastered upon his face. He did it again.

"Come on," He said gesturing her to move forward. "We've got the table at the window."

Peggy blushed a little ten moved forward.

Seeing this, Daniel feigned a shocked gasp. "Did Peggy Carter just... blush?"

"Hahaha," She replied. "And it's Sousa."

Of course! How could he forget? He grinned yet again. And he knew it wouldn't be the last.

They took their seats and quickly picked up the menus. Well, Daniel picked up the menu.

Peggy was suddenly taken aback by the view outside the window, she immediately forgot the menu. It was a perfect view of the ocean.

Peggy watched as the waves came up on the beach and lingered there a moment; as if telling the sand a secret. Occasionally, leaving a shell behind. Then it receded back into the massive body. Peggy couldn't but smile a little.

Suddenly fingers snapped in her face, "Earth to Mrs. Sousa."

Peggy turned to her husband who couldn't help but laugh. Honestly, all she's done this afternoon is act like a complete teenage. She shook her head and picked up the menu, "Sorry."

"You like the view, then?" Daniel asked before returning to his own menu.

"It's... Perfect. That's the only word for it: perfect." She glancing back up at it for a moment then to Daniel.

"I'm glad."

Soon the waiter came around asking for orders and drinks. While Daniel ordered a water and chicken Alfredo, Peggy ordered a coke and chicken Parmesan.

The waiter left and the couple talked about anything and nothing. Maybe shared a small kiss or two. Or three. Who's counting?

~••~••~

Day 3

Peggy sighed as she returned to her hotel room. The previous day, she and Daniel spent the day touring the island, pretty much. Oh, there was so much to see! They even, respectfully, visited the site of Pearl Harbour.

As she entered the room, she saw Daniel just waking up. "Good... Afternoon, sleepyhead."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Uh... Maybe because you needed rest?" Peggy laughed. The had been walking all day yesterday. "Besides I went out and did some shopping."

Daniel looked at her with a raised brow.

"Yeah, I know," Peggy said. "I never thought I'd say that either."

Daniel laughed. "What did you go shopping for?"

He tried to peer into the bags but Peggy snatched them away. "No, sir."

"Why?"

"I will show you when I see the time fitting."

"Alright fine," he said after giving her a short, thoughtful stare. "I've got plans for today!"

"And what will that be?" Peggy said putting the shopping bags in the very back of the small closet.

Daniel pulled two things out of two different drawers. Peggy gasped as she smiled. "I told you..."

"Give it to me," Peggy held out her hand, trying not to laugh.

"Here it is," Daniel said waving it above her head. "Come on... Take it."

Peggy smiled as a certain memory came to mind and she pounced for the red polka dot swimsuit top and navy blue bottoms. Peggy caught her swimsuit immediately but Daniel caught something better. A kiss.

"Daniel Troublemaker Sousa," Peggy breathed after word. Daniel just laughed.

"Go get changed. We are going to the beach!" Daniel winked.

Peggy rolled her eyes and shook her head but did as he told her. "What about you?" She asked through the closed door.

"No, thank you, dear." Daniel laughed off. "You look much better in a suit than I."

Peggy came out-of the bathroom, undoing her hair. "Oh, come on. Who cares?"

"I do," Daniel was still trying to play it off as a joke. "Besides, if I'm in the water with you, how can I admire from afar?"

Peggy laughed. "Alright, then."

This day on the beach was one to remember. Daniel ended up getting wet whether he intended to or not. Peggy had grabbed as small bucket and filled it with the blue saltwater. As Daniel was talking to the lifeguard, she snuck up behind him and put it over him. "Margaret!" He said in a laughing tone. Peggy couldn't stop laughing.

When Peggy was done in the waves, she laid out the two towels she brought along and laid them out. She laid on one and told Daniel to lay next to her on the other. They stared aimlessly at the sky, listening to the crashing of the waves.

Until Peggy broke the silence. She lifted her head and rested on her hand. "Daniel?"

"Mm?" He hummed still looking at the sky.

"I have some exciting news to share."

Daniel looked from the baby blue sky to his wife's beaming, chocolate eyes. "Shoot."

"I'm... Pregnant."

Daniel swore he heard wrong. "Pr-Come again?"

"I'm pregnant, Daniel... With child."

Given their recent jest they played only moments ago, he felt the need to ask, "Your not pulling my chain are you?"

"No," Peggy laughed. "I went to the doctor's office this morning."

Daniel didn't know what to say. He was so happy he didn't think he could get words our without tripping over them. "That's wonderful!"

Peggy smiled in relief and excitement. She was going to be a parent! Crud... She's going to be a parent...

Daniel saw the sudden change in her face. "Uh-uh. No. None of that."

Peggy shook it off as they kissed happily.

Best vacation ever.

~•тнє єи∂•~


	19. Holy Matrimony!

This is really happening. Today is the day. She's getting married to the one she loves. For real this time.

She stared into to the mirror that held her white reflection. Dress, veil, earrings, necklace, the whole nine yards. Daniel loves to dote on her.

She wished Michael was here. Oh, how she missed. And her mother. Her mother getting to see it actually happen. And her father... Seeing how something good came out of her joining the SOE and the military. She never would've met Daniel had she not did those things. If it hadn't been for Michael...

She sniffed away the tears that threaten to spill over and ruin her makeup.

A small knock at the door startled Peggy out of her thoughts. "Who is it?"

"Ana," called one voice.

"Angie," called another.

Peggy smiled and let the women come in. "It's almost time." informed Ana.

"Getting the wedding jitters?" Angie asked as she started adjusting the veil.

In all honesty, Peggy didn't want to answer in the positive. But, "I guess so."

She really just missed her brother. If there was one person she could wish here it wouldn't be her mother nor her father. Nor the friends she made as a code breaker. Or even... Steve. It would be Michael. Michael Carter.

"Peggy," Angie dragged out her name, which told Peggy she was daydreaming again.

"Mm?"

"Okay, you should probably stop daydreaming 'cause your gonna miss something important." The three women laughed. "And, your gonna do great! Just pretend it's you and Daniel. You and Daniel. ...I wouldn't mind there too," She said the last part quickly, making them laugh again, "You'll do fine."

Ana nodded in agreement. Probably disappointed she didn't get anything in but agreed and was happy, nonetheless.

Another knock at the door had the ladies' head turned. "Miss Carter? I hate to interrupt..."

Peggy laughed at the familiarity of the phrase and answered, "Yes? Mr Jarvis?" which caused her to chuckle again.

"It's time."

All laughter went away as the bridesmaid and the friend in the room looked at Peggy in an encouraging way. "You'll be wonderful," Ana said as Angie nodded eagerly in agreement.

The two women left, leaving Peggy and Edwin. Mr Jarvis held out his arm, "Are you ready?"

"No," Peggy said taking his arm. "But yes."

Mr Jarvis smiled and they took their position at the door. Just me and Daniel. Me and Daniel.

As the organ started and the doors opened, everyone stood as they watched the bride start down the aisle.

She gazed down the aisle and focused on her husband-to-be. She pictured just she and Daniel. With the exception of Mr Jarvis. And Angie.

Daniel stood at the end of the aisle and watched as Peggy - soon to be his Peggy - walk down the aisle like she owned the place... Which meant she was a little nervous. She always has an air of owning whatever place she's in but even more so when she's nervous.

He sure hoped he wasn't drooling, though. She looked absolutely GORGEOUS. Stunning. And though her face was covered with the veil, he could see the ghost of a smile on her lips.

As Jarvis placed Peggy's hands in Daniel's, everyone sat back down. But everyone, they mean Jack Thompson, Rose Roberts, Ana and Edwin Jarvis and Maria Stark. Angie stood by Peggy as Howard stood by Daniel.

The preacher began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

Daniel was smile like a little boy in a candy shop. Peggy was most likely mimicking the smile. The officiate continued, "Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all..."

Neither of them were really listening. They knew what marriage meant. What they had to do. They knew what they were getting into.

Daniel was still happy, surprised and super excited, that she said yes to his proposal. He had a feeling she would, it there's always that sliver of doubt on everyone's mind.

Peggy was very, very happy she was marrying. Even if it seemed terrifying at first. She looked forward to this day for two months. Even if there was some doubt in her mind.

Their thoughts were broken by, "Daniel Anthony Sousa," The vows. "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Daniel looked back and Peggy, the giant smile still upon his lips, "I do."

"Margaret Elizabeth Peggy Carter," The preacher turned to the bride. "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Peggy looked back at Daniel. "I do."

The officiate smiled. "Then by the power invested in me," The words that they have both been waiting for was here! "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Daniel expertly lifted the veil and folded it over her head. Smiling at her, they leaned in and treated her lips with his own. They did this for a good 15 seconds. The small audience applauded as the newly wed couple descended up the alley.

~•α вєαυтιfυℓ, тнє єи∂•~


	20. Hypocrisy

You know that rush of adventure? The cool weapons and occasional cool mission? The life a being an SSR agent?

While it is cool and thrilling it is dangerous. Extremely danger. No one can emphasize it enough.

And Chief Daniel Sousa of Los Angeles Strategic Scientific Reserve found himself in another one of those positions. And he knew a certain agent wasn't going to be happy about this one.

He stared down the barrel of a rifle. Not for the first time in his life but... This one felt different. He feared the man could hear his heart beating. Before, he didn't really see any fear of dying; he just wanted to live. But now? He hoped that someday he'd come home to a certain someone and he didn't want to give up on that. He was unarmed, didn't have his crutch. He stood unevenly on his good leg trying not to lose balance and really make himself vulnerable.

As the man cocked the gun and put his finger on the trigger, his head jerked toward the door of the warehouse.

Daniel quickly takes advantage of this moment of confusion and rips the gun from his hold and hitting him across the head with it. When the man was down, he looked to see fiery chocolate eyes staring at him.

He smiled. "See? I've got it handled."

The owner of said eyes rolls them and turns to scout the building.

"I really can take care of myself, you know," Daniel said as he collected his crutch.

"Sh," The woman said.

"No, no," Daniel said.

The brunette woman put her hand over his mouth and, then, he knew she heard something.

A tall bouncer emerged from the shadows and held a deathly knife in his hand. The woman less looking over her own shoulder, so, therefore didn't see him over Daniel's shoulder.

But as soon as she did, she did the only thing that came to mind. She turned both she and Daniel around before that knife could touch Daniel and it went through her back. Peggy gasped as she held tightly to Daniel's biceps.

"Peggy!" Daniel could see the blade through her stomach as it almost touched his own.

The man removed the knife and pushed her into Daniel. Daniel, just barely, caught her and held her. The man was about to get away but he pulled Peggy's gun from it's pocket and shot him in the head. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"Daniel," Peggy gasped for air as she tried to put pressure on the fresh wound and steady herself.

Daniel shook his head. He spotted a talkie in her blazer pocket and pulled it out. "Peggy... Why can't you let me get hurt once in a while?"

Peggy grit her teeth as Daniel spoke to the walkie-talkie. "Backup?"

"Here, boss." An agent reported.

"I need a car at the entrance of the building." He took Peggy as they both limped to the door. "Now!"

By the time they reached the front, a car was pulling up. Before the bar even stopped, Daniel opened the door, with more force than intended, and placed Peggy inside.

Respecting Peggy's wishes, he gave the driver different-than-expected instructions. "SSR. Step on it!"

And the driver took off.

Once at the SSR, Daniel rushed her to the nurses. "Knife wound, through the stomach and back."

The nurses nodded and helped lay her down. Peggy seethed.

"We're gonna have to ask you to leave." A brunette pushed him out the door.

Daniel walked to his office, looking over his shoulder as he went. He'd lose his mind—previous experience—if he just paced outside the door. He needed to keep his mind busy.

He decided paperwork was best for just that. Rose came in to talk about the mission. More so, about Peggy.

He told Rose everything that happened. "I mean..." He said after. "I-I just..." He groaned.

He took a breath. Rose was being so patient with him, it only fueled his... Anger.

"She's always talking about... h-how she can handle herself and she doesn't need my help and blah, blah, blah—actually gets on to me for saving her life... When "she had it handled."

Rose only nodded. This was actually really good for him.

"Oh," He chuckled. "But when the situation's reversed..." He 'tsks' his tongue. "She's quick to put herself in danger before me. I don't get it!"

He sighed as he quite pacing and sat in the edge of his desk. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"If you look at her record, and you look at mine..." Daniel sighed once more. "For someone who doesn't know how we operate, someone would say I'm putting her up for death!"

"No-" Rose smiled. "No, because if that did... You know Peggy would show them what really goes on."

Daniel scoffs. It is true.

Just then, the brunette nurse helped Peggy into the office. Daniel looked up at her.

"She will be fine," the nurse, Lucy Preston, assured. "As always."

Miss Preston guided Peggy to a chair to which the Brit thanked. Daniel nodded to Rose and she, too, left.

"How'd it go?" Daniel asked softly.

"Don't know," Peggy sighed. "Was asleep through most of it. 9 stitches. It'll be one heck of a scar."

"Peggy..." Daniel said. "This shouldn't be taken lightly."

"What do you mean?"

"You love your job. That's obvious. And you're good at it. The best, even. But you've got to stop..." He suddenly tripped over his words. He was upset with her; very. But he couldn't bring himself to yell at her. Not right now. "Being a hypocrite."

"Excuse me?" Peggy seemed almost appalled.

"Don't give me that look! You know what I'm talking about!" Nevermind. "You're always on me when I try to help you, save you, but as soon as I'm in danger it's suddenly okay for you to do what you're getting on to me for? Come on, Peggy."

Peggy looked down and fidgeted with her fingers. She needed to repaint them. She sighed. "You're right."

"Now, I—wait... What?"

"You're right," She looked him in the eye. "Since my brother died... I wanted to do everything I could... To believe it wasn't in vain. He did it doing what he thought was right. Protecting me. And that's what he said... All the time. It was always for me. So when he died, I blamed myself. He did it for me, so it was my fault right?"

She tried to blink back the tears as her voice broke but it didn't work.

"I didn't want anyone protecting me after that. But I wanted to protect those I cared for. I didn't want to lose them as I did Michael. Or even... Steve. So, yes, I have been a hypocrite. But forgive me Daniel... Because I did have good intentions."

He could never stay mad at Peggy. Especially when he explained the reasoning behind her "hypocrisy".

Daniel kneeled down in front of her. "No, I'm sorry. I should've asked and talked about it before jumping to conclusions."

He wiped a single tear that fled from her eyes. She smiled.

"Sorry to..." Rose walked into the office put stopped short. "I'll come back later."

"No, no," Peggy sniffed and sat up straighter. "We just finished."

"Everything good?" Rose asked.

"Fine."

"Everything's good." Daniel affirmed.

~•тнє єи∂•~


	21. Indoctrination

"I'm quite certain she'll be safe," Peggy tried to calm the growing nerves in Daniel's stomach.

"What-"

"Daniel stop!" Peggy laughed. "She will be fine. I went with her to the school last week. I met her teachers, pretty much memorized the floor plan... You have nothing to worry about."

Now slightly embarrassed, Daniel looked down at his lap and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

Peggy shook her head and smiled. "Elizabeth!"

Little Elizabeth walked - rather slowly - down the hall. "I don't want to go."

Peggy looked at her daughter confused. "Why not? You've been so excited to go."

"Everyone will laugh at me." She defied.

"Why do you think that?" Daniel asked.

"Because... 'Cause of how I talk."

Little Elizabeth had a tinge of an off British accent. Elizabeth didn't like it when she was around people. It was cute, actually. She had always been a momma's girl.

"No one is going to laugh at you," Peggy assured. "Some of the teachers might just ask where your from."

The youngest Sousa looked up at her parents. "Where am I from?"

Peggy laughed. "California, honey."

"California," the girl repeated.

"Come on," Daniel laughed. "Let's go."

Peggy grabbed Elizabeth's backpack and lunch sack as they all made their way out.

The school was at least ten minutes drive so there was plenty of room for conversation. And Elizabeth did just that. "Will I make any friends? Like cousin Rebecca?"

Rebecca Thompson, 'cousin' to Elizabeth Sousa. Parents Angie and Jack Thompson. Yep... That happened. I guess Jack put aside his stubbornness and jerky-ness to settle down.

Peggy answered, "I'm sure you will. It may take time but I'm sure you'll end up with some friends."

"How long is a school day?"

Daniel laughed knowing this was going to happen all the way there. "Eight hours," Peggy answered again.

"How long is eight hours?"

"480 minutes."

"That's a long time." Elizabeth grew silent for a moment. "Will I like school?"

"I'm sure you will. There'll be games, coloring, naptime... Lots of stuff."

Elizabeth nose scrunched. "Naptime?"

The parents laughed and nodded.

"Did you like school, mum?"

"Sometimes," Peggy answered honestly.

"What about you, pai?"

"I loved to learn." Daniel answered... somewhat honestly.

Elizabeth giggled. "Mummy...?"

"Yes, Lizzie?"

"I'm nervous."

"I know. But once you get there you'll have fun and you'll forget about the butterflies in your stomach."

"There are butterflies in my belly?"

"Not real butterflies." Daniel laughed.

"Then what did mummy mean?"

"It was a metaphor. Does your belly feel funny?"

"Yeah."

"We like to call those butterflies. It's like butterflies fluttering around inside ya."

Elizabeth laughed. "That's silly."

"I know."

The car stopped in front of a medium sized building, with the words, Los Angeles Elementary, plastered along the top. "Here we are pumpkin."

They all jumped out of the car, Peggy with Elizabeth's things and Daniel opened her door saying, "Your school awaits, Princess Elizabeth."

Elizabeth giggled climbing out of the backseat of the Bel Air. Lizzie walked in hand in hand with each of her parents.

When they got inside kids eye filing into classrooms, parents were signing the children in. It was a busy day. Once the Sousa's fort to the desk, Peggy grabbed the pen and wrote her daughter's name along with her own signature.

"Down the hall and on the right," The woman said.

"Thank you."

Peggy led Elizabeth to the classroom and Daniel followed along just to peek.

It was a nice size room. Tables and chairs on one side, a large rug in the middle and many, many cubbies. Elizabeth acted like it was the first time she had seen it; amazed by every little thing.

"Elizabeth," Peggy called.

She turned in that direction. Peggy placed Lizzie's things in a named cubby. "This is were you put your things." She pointed to a small piece of masking tape. "See it has your name on it."

Elizabeth nodded eagerly. Peggy hugged her daughter, "I'll be back later to pick you up. I love you."

"I love you, too." She hugged her mother back tightly. Then turned to Daniel and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Pai."

"Love you, too, sweetheart."

Elizabeth ran along and quickly found something to do before class started. Peggy gave her one last smile of encouragement before she and Daniel walked out of the building hand in hand.

Climbing in the car and buckling up, Peggy turned to Daniel, "You don't like learning."

Daniel had mock offense on his face. "I did. Just... Not so much anymore."

Peggy smiled and turned her head to the road in front of her. "The school isn't so bad. Is it?"

Daniel shrugged. "There was this little boy-"

"Daniel..."

"-he looked like he could be a future assassin."

Peggy laughed. "That doesn't even make sense."

Daniel laughed. "It's alright. Teachers looked like they can educate."

Peggy chuckled. No matter what she told him and what he would promise... He was going to be the over protective father.

~•тнє єи∂•~


	22. Mothers Day

"Elizabeth!" Peggy yelled at her daughter. "I told you to get in bed."

It has been a stressful week. Really stressful. Peggy held a wailing 18 month old baby on her hip as she tried to tackle the other child. "Elizabeth Deanna Sousa get your bum over here now!" Peggy didn't like yelling. Well... She didn't like at her children. The suddenly frightened child stood on the bottom step of the stairs. She had her nightgown on but continued to run through the house like she didn't know any better. "What did I tell you to do, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth looked down at her feet. "To get in bed?"

Peggy nodded. "And why haven't you done that?"

"Because..." There was a long pause as Peggy awaited an explanation. The little boy on Peggy's hip had ceased the crying with his thumb and made googly eyes at his sister. "I wanted to play."

"You may play tomorrow. Like you always do. But now, you need to get some sleep."

"Yes, mummy."

Peggy smiled. "Come here."

Peggy pulled her five year old daughter in for a hug. Suddenly, the girl looks excited about something. "Daddy said tomorrow is Mother's Day!"

Peggy sighed but smiled. "Yes. It is."

"I miss daddy." Elizabeth hugged her mother tightly, almost knocking them over.

Peggy felt her shoulder grow wet, "Hey," She said putting Lizzie if her shoulder. "Daddy's coming home sometime tomorrow."

Her face lit up a bit. She gave her mother another hug.

"Alright," Peggy said chuckling. "Time for bed."

"Goodnight, Innis," She kissed the infants head. "Goodnight mum."

"Goodnight, Elizabeth."

Peggy watched as the little girl go up the stairs and into her bedroom. She sighed and strode to the couch. Sitting-more like plopping-down on the couch. She grabbed the bottle that she previously set on the coffee table, and fed Innis. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Deciding she was uncomfortable in her current state, she cradled the almost asleep toddler, and moved to her room. She didn't bother to change or to get Innis asleep and in his crib. She wanted to sleep.

"

MUMMY!" It was so distant yet so close. "MOMMY!"

Peggy jolted awake in a sudden worry. Why was her daughter yelling for her. Slipping out from under the baby she got up and ran downstairs. "Mum, I made you breakfast."

Peggy turned to the kitchen where she froze. Turning and picking up wipes, paper towels and cleaning spray, she said, "Let's play a game." The girl's face lit up. "Put your hands up and freeze!"

Elizabeth giggled but complied. "Happy Mother's Day!" Peggy smiled a little then turned to the mess. The refrigerator looked like it threw up all over the counters. Eggs, bacon, she didn't know what that was any more, milk was spilled... Point is, it was a wreck. Peggy looked back and forth between the mess she'd have to have sooner or later and her daughter; she needed a bath, too.

She dropped the cleaning stuff and turned to her daughter. "You need a bath."

"Is that part of the game?"

"Sure, darling." Peggy tried really hard not to lose her lid. She picked up her growing child and rushed her to the bathroom.

She quickly turns on the water and starts undressing the young girl. "On three jump," Peggy says. Elizabeth giggles again. "One... Two... Three..."

"Jump," They say in unison. Lizzie lands in the tub, blowing raspberries like a rocket. Peggy laughs. She grabs a wash cloth and put soap on it. She started to clean her up when Innis started wailing upstairs. "Get yourself cleaned up, baby," She said before heading upstairs.

Picking up the crawling toddler she said, "Your gonna crawl off the bed."

"Momma," Innis cooed. Peggy kissed his forehead. And headed back downstairs. But the phone that rang on her nightstand stopped her. Sighing heavily, and rather dramatically, she picked up the phone.

"MOMMYYYYY!" A girly voice came from downstairs.

"Hang on, sweetheart!" She turned her attention back to the phone. "Hello?"

"Director Carter," The familiar voice of Agent Callaghan carried through the phone. "We need you to come to the office."

"MOMMYYY!"

"I'm kind of busy. What is it?" She thought for a moment. She hasn't heard from Daniel today... "Is it Agent Sousa?"

"No. No, ma'am. We just have a break and we'd like you to see it."

Peggy rolled her eyes. "And Mr Stark can't look at it?"

"He's not here."

Peggy threw her head back. "Colonel Philips?"

"He wants you to look at it."

"I cannot do that at the moment. I might be able to come in tonight."

"Yes ma'am." The agent hung up and Peggy carried on.

"Are you ready to get out?" Peggy grabbed a towel. Elizabeth nodded. "You washed your hair?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright-" The telephone rang again. Groaning, Peggy shifted Innis' weight and headed out the door. Calling to Elizabeth, "Please, hang on Elizabeth."

"Who is it?" Elizabeth called.

Peggy reached the hall phone but before answering the phone, she said to Elizabeth, "I don't know. Maybe your father."

"Hello?" She said hopeful into the phone.

"Peggy." It was Ana Jarvis. Peggy sighed.

"Hi, Mrs Jarvis," Peggy replied. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes. I'm quite alright. How are you?"

Peggy wanted to laugh at coincidence. Innis started wailing and Elizabeth wanted out of the bathtub. "Just a moment." Peggy headed to the kitchen to grab a bottle. She sighed as she remembered the giant mess she'd have to clean soon. Handing Innis the bottle, he shoved the nipple in his mouth. "Everything is going great."

"Is Daniel home yet?"

"Uh, no. Not yet."

"Is there anything I might be able to do?"

"Mommy!"

"Actually, yes. I might have to go to work tonight. Do you think you might be able to come and watch the children?"

"Yes," She replied almost excitedly. Ana loved children. "I'd love too."

"Mum, it's getting cold."

"Great. May I call you when I need you?" She asked, impatient in her mind but nicely aloud. "Lizzie is in the bath a d she wants out."

"Of course. Good day, Peggy."

"Good day."

Peggy put Innis in his playpen-his bottle still hanging out of his mouth-and went to fetch Miss Elizabeth's clothes. "Was pai on the phone?"

"No, dear. It was Aunt Ana. She is coming over tonight."

"Yea!" Peggy squinted her eyes at the high pitched squeal that followed.

Peggy dried off her daughter and helped clothe her, affectionately. As serious as she was about work, part of her always wanted children to call her own.

"Go sit in the living room and turn on the TV. Sit there while I clean the kitchen."

"Okay!" She headed that way but stopped short. She ran back up to Peggy and squeezed her tightly. "Happy Mommy Day, mommy."

"Thank you."

Then she skipped away.

Peggy stood in the doorway of the disastrous kitchen. Behind the breakfast bar, some sort of batter was dripping, creating a pool on the floor. She could feel the headache gradually growing. She walked further in to the kitchen, grabbing the messy egg carton and throwing it away. That's what she did with everything that wasn't salvageable in the trash can. Then she took the trash to the bigger trashcan outside. She checked on the children, then, who sat happily watching the Saturday morning cartoons.

Peggy tackled the dishes next. When she finished those both of the kids were whining. Elizabeth was hungry. Which made Peggy fell terrible, for it was 11:00 and she hadn't fed her daughter breakfast. So she grabbed an apple out of the fridge and cut it up. "Here, eat this while I finished cleaning the counters then I will make your favorite lunch."

Lizzie took the apple whilst saying, "Grilled cheese and tomato soup?!"

"Mm-hmm."

Lizzie sat at the table and began eating her apple. She went to the living to grab Innis then set him in his high chair. He began cooing as he gnawed on some apple. Peggy diligently got back to work.

15 minutes later, she had finished cleaning and she started working on lunch.

"Is it almost done?" Elizabeth whined.

"Yes, honey. I finished the sandwiches. Now, we are waiting on the soup."

Elizabeth nodded, "When is dad coming home?"

"I'm not sure. Sometime today." Peggy gave her a sad smile and stood up. She grabbed a blank piece of paper and some crayons, then returned to the kitchen, "Why don't you color something for him? As a welcome home gift."

Lizzie gratefully took the papers and sat back down. Peggy turned around and laughed quietly at the sight before her. Innis fell asleep, with apple hanging out of his mouth, in his high chair. She carefully lifted him up and laid him back in his playpen.

She returned to the kitchen and stirred her simmering soup. "It's ready, Lizzie!"

She dished it up and handed it to her hungry daughter. She sat down at the table and placed her head down. "Thank you, mummy."

Peggy lifted her head and smiled. She tapped her nose, "Your very welcome."

It was 11:45 when the phone rang again. Peggy practically ran to it in hopes it was her returning husband. "Hello?"

"Peggy, hey," Daniel answered.

Peggy sighed in relief. "Please tell me your at the airport..."

"It's Mother's Day; happy Mother's Day," Daniel said.

"Okay, great. Thank you. Please tell me I can come pick you up."

"Are you-"

"Daniel!"

"Yes, Peggy, I'm at the airport. Are you alright?"

Peggy sighed again. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just... Need you home."

"Well, come pick me up."

Peggy laughed, "On our way."

When Peggy arrived at the airport, she ran up to Daniel like a love sick teenager. But, she made sure notnto knock her Prince Charming over. Daniel handed a bouquet of roses that matched her velvety lips. Then a box of chocolates, which said 'Happy Mother's Day' on the box.

"I've got dinner reservations. Pick up, though, for we have to got to work." Daniel said. Peggy smiled and placed feverish but passionate kisses on his willing lips.

"Kids have been dying to see you." Peggy's aid as they walked hand in hand back to the car.

"Let's go home."

~•тнє єи∂•~


	23. Shirty

Peggy stormed into the shared home. Daniel was hot on her heels. "Peggy..."

"I don't want to talk about it!" Peggy yelled back.

You really don't want to know why this happy-pretty-much-happy-all-the-time couple was hot under the collar.

Okay, maybe you do. I'll tell—"Margaret!" Daniel called after his wife. He loved her to death but man. "It was for your own good."

Peggy stopped her journey up the stairs and turned to face the man. Through gritted teeth she said, "I said. I don't. Want. To. Talk. About it." She spun on her heel and finished her way up the stairs.

Daniel rubbed his temples and walked off to their office. They both slammed the door at the second time.

Now I think... Hold on... I'm in the clear to explain the situation...

Earlier that day...

"We've got a good one today, Peg," Daniel said as she walked into his office.

"Oh?" She inquired.

Daniel hummed in affirmation. "It's got the-"

Both of the agents turned toward the office door, as someone had knocked. "Chief," It was Blackwell. "Mayor is here to see you."

Daniel looked at Peggy before heading out of the office, Peggy in toe.

"Mayor Hutton," Daniel greets.

"Chief Sousa?" He asked shaking his hand.

"Yes, sir."

"Who is this?" He asked looking at Peggy.

"Oh," Daniel says. "This is Agent Peggy Carter."

"Sir." Peggy shook his hand. She felt like he lingered to long, she hoped Daniel didn't notice.

"Anyway, have you heard about the latest lawless activities?"

"Yeah, I was just briefing Agent Carter so we could proceed."

"Carter?" He asked confused with a haughty air.

"Yeah," Daniel furrowed his brow at the sudden change of tone. Peggy rolled her eyes, knowing where this conversation was headed. "She's one of the SSR's top agents." Peggy lowered her head to hide her smile. "There's no one more qualified for this mission."

The mayor looks at Peggy up and down. Peggy looked at him her smile gone replaced with something else. "I don't think that's a good idea..."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Excuse me," He says to Mr Butt. He turns to Peggy and asks to see her in his office.

"Your not really going to let him win, are you?" Peggy asks already irritated.

"Peggy, he's the mayor and the center of the case..." Daniel replied. Peggy knew be didn't want to leave her here but it still bothered her.

"Since when do we go by the rules?" Peggy continued to question, with her head tilted to the side. "Why aren't you fighting for it? This is your office not his."

"He kind of owns it, though. And funds everything."

"With our taxes." Peggy is not one to drop this sort of thing easily.

"Peggy," Daniel warned his voice slightly louder. "No."

"Daniel-" Peggy was mad now. She looked away and chewed on her cheek to keep from saying something she would regret. "Fine." With that, she went to her desk. Her heels eye the loudest nose in the office.

Daniel rubbed his temples and sighed. This was going to be an interesting situation later.

Daniel left the office with his new team 30 minutes ago. Peggy sat at her desk reading the file for the the mission he left for. Then feeling comfortable she grabbed her things and headed out the door. "I'll be back shortly," She told Rose as she left.

"Sure, thing, Peggy."

Once she made it to the sight she saw the SSR team with the LAPD. She could see Daniel was frustrated with them as he was trying to get his team through the building. With a smirk placed upon her she snuck around the back and inside.

As she proceeded, she heard two male voices she didn't recognize. "There right outside. We should leave." One of the bouncers said. Peggy moved behind a pillar, where she had sight of both of them.

"They're to busy arguing," The other said. "Come on, let's get this stuff loaded up."

"Your not going anywhere," Peggy interrupted as she approached them.

They both turned around startled by the foreign accented voice. But their muscles relaxed as they saw it was a woman. "Who are you?" They practically laughed.

Peggy walked closer to them. "Oh," She said, a smile playing at her lips. She recognized one of the men to be the one they were after, Johnathan. She didn't recognize the other. "I won't have time to tell you."

With that she charged at the man she didn't recognize. Almost bringing him down immediately. He stepped on her foot and cowardly pushed her down. The first guy (the one she came for) grabbed his gun and aimed it at her. But before he fired she quickly moved. Graceful, like a cat. He aimed the gun again but she went for the opposite guy and whilst tackling him, she kind of used him as a body guard. "Just shoot her!"

"It's not a clear shot." In all honesty, Jonathan was scared of Peggy.

The other guy —thought—he took control of the fight as he held her in front of him. "Now, shoot her."

Jonathan aimed and cocked his weapon at Peggy. Peggy's back was to to Jonathan, so she looked up at the man holding her in place. "Sorry, sailor." Peggy put her hands on the man's shoulders and used them to hoist herself over him. Doing a flip right over him. The gun fired and hit the guy in the chest before he knew what was happening. Jonathan gasped at what he just did.

Peggy swiftly took the dead gentleman's gun and pointed it at Jonathan. "Drop the gun."

The man did as told and Peggy took him out front. All conversation and movement stopped and stared at the man the agent brought out. Deep down Daniel was proud but right now... She had disobeyed his direct orders.

The mayor, on the other hand, was furious. He particularly didn't want a woman in the case in the first place. He turned to Sousa. Peggy sort of... Threw Jonathan at the LAPD. "The object is inside, in a silver briefcase. And, uh, there's also a dead gentleman. Curtsy of Jonathan, here."

Mayor Hutton continued to look at Daniel, who sighed, "Agent Carter. Will you wait for me in the car."

Peggy obliged and Daniel turned to the angry man before him. "I told you, I didn't want her here."

"I know, Mr Hutton. And I told her that-"

"I want her fired!" Boy, he was just fuming. Daniel was angry to that he didn't think Peggy should be here.

"No," Daniel said. "She is my agent, and the best one at that. She can be suspended but I'm not firing her."

Chief Sousa turned on his heel, gathered his guys and jumped in the car. "Peggy," He said as he started driving. "I told you to stay at the office."

Peggy just looked forward and didn't answer.

"I have to suspend you now. And I don't want to do that." That caught her attention.

"What?! Why?"

"You know why. You can't run off and do whatever the heck you want. If I give you an order you have to follow. You know you most of the cases they throw at us... So why couldn't you leave this one alone?"

"You know they would have escaped if I hadn't helped."

"Yes. But it almost cost your job, Margaret!"

The rest of the ride was silent. Daniel made a quick stop at the office before they both headed back to the house.

Now... 3 hours later...

"Peggy," Daniel called from outside their bedroom door. "I made you dinner. We need to talk."

Peggy sighed. "Come in." She was pretty hungry. Daniel came in with two plates in hand. "What do you want to talk about?"

"What you did today. We can't have you fired." Daniel gave her her plate and sat down across from her.

Peggy wanted to smile at the almost compliment. "So Suspended, huh?"

"Yes. I'm serious though. Do. Not. Do that again. Or it might be worse next time."

"How long?"

"1 week," Daniel really didn't want to do to.

"A week?!" Peggy groaned. Daniel gave her a weak smile. Peggy then laughed. "I suppose I'll live. I hope."

"Yes. Yes, you will."

~•тнє єи∂•~


	24. Sparre

"Your mother is home," Daniel Sousa told Little Miss Elizabeth Sousa. "I expect you to tell her what happened at school."

Mrs Daniel Sousa walks through the door and sets her purse on the table and keys and coat on it's hook. She walked into the living room where Daniel was standing by the window and Lizzie was sitting on the couch looking at her lap. Peggy looked back at Daniel, "What's happened?"

Lizzie's eyes were still fixed on her lap as Daniel pointed to her. Peggy walked walked to her daughter and bent down to her level. "Elizabeth," Peggy asked.

"I... Uh, punched...uh, Arnold Carpenter... on the playground today." She said quickly. Peggy looked back at Daniel with an amused, raised brow. Daniel silently scolded her.

"And why... Did you punch 'Arnold Carpenter' today?"

Elizabeth looked up at her mother with a pained expression. "He was making fun of me. Saying, 'I shouldn't be smart because I'm a girl' and 'I shouldn't be able to do things the boys can do'."

Well... Peggy knew what that was like. She was going to say something when Elizabeth continued, "I told him to stop but he just said, 'Or what? Your gonna hit me?' He laughed. I said I could but he didn't believe me," Peggy definitely knew Elizabeth could punch. She continued, "He held up his hand and said to show him. Instead of his hand, I punched his nose."

Peggy tried not to laugh. She desperately wished she could've seen the look on the little boy's face. "I see... Why don't you go to your room while your father and I talk."

Lizzie nodded and left the room. Peggy stood up and looked at Daniel. "Are you serious?" He asked.

Peggy chuckled trying not to burst through the seems. "What?"

Daniel shook his head in disbelief. "What are we going to do?"

"As punishment?" Peggy asked. Daniel nodded. "Why does she need punishment?"

"She hit someone, Peggy!"

"She was defending herself. The boy shouldn't have underestimated her."

"She-"

"I know exactly what I'm going to to," She says confidently.

"No. No way. Nuh-uh!" Daniel said as he figured out what she was talking about.

Peggy just chuckled and walked off. "It'll be fun! And it'll be good. ...For both of us."

"She's crazy," Daniel mumbled.

The next morning, Peggy took Elizabeth to the Jarvis' Residence for some sparring lessons. Elizabeth was actually ecstatic about it.

"Why are we going to Mr Jarvis's house?" The eight year old Elizabeth asked.

"Well... Mr Jarvis is an excellent sparring partner."

Elizabeth laughed. "Mr Jarvis?"

"Go on. Have a laugh. But it's true."

"Who can I practice with?"

"You can practice with Uncle Howard."

...

"Mr Jarvis," Peggy greeted the old friend.

"Miss Carter." He visibly gulped. Was he really scared of an eight year old?

"Where is Howard?"

Edwin laughed nervously. "He is inside."

"Why?"

"He does not wish to do this."

Peggy scoffed, "Elizabeth wait here."

Elizabeth smiled, then turned to Mr Jarvis, "Uncle Jarvis."

"Miss Sousa."

Elizabeth wanted to say more but the resounding, "Ow ow ow ow," made their heads turn.

Elizabeth laughed at the sight. Peggy was pulling Howard my the ear. "Geez Peg," He whined as she let him go.

"Shall we get started?"

Elizabeth nodded eagerly, Howard was rubbing his ear and Edwin shrugged in an uncertain way. Neonates, Peggy thought.

Peggy took her stance and Elizabeth watched carefully, as she also copied. Howard's face was absolutely priceless. (Though, I bet he'd find a way to price it.) "Now," Peggy said. "When your assailant comes at you like so..." She motioned for Jarvis to stretch forth his hand. "Put one hand here," Elizabeth copied her mother's every move. Excitement, can easily be read in her pretty features. "And the other here." Peggy smiled as she watched her daughter. "And use your upper body strength..." She went through the motions. "To flip him over."

Peggy successfully flipped Jarvis over on to the mat. He landed with a grunt. Peggy turned and watched Elizabeth as she tried to mimick the move. When Howard landed on his back, wheezing dramatically, Elizabeth danced around him cheering. She ran up and hugged her mother. "That was fun," said she.

"Let's do some more."

Howard and Edwin groaned.

...

After about two hours of teaching and learning, Peggy, Howard and Mr Jarvis called it quits. "Just remember," Peggy said to Elizabeth. "You don't do any of this unless absolutely necessary. When you are defending yourself."

Elizabeth nodded happily as she sipped on Ana's lemonade. "Yes 'am."

"Well," aforesaid Peggy. "We best be heading home for it is nearly 6."

Everyone bid farewell as the Sousa's returned home.

...

Peggy carried a sleeping Elizabeth into the house and laid her in her bed. Then she walked briskly to the kitchen.

"Daniel," said she in surprise. There he was making... Spaghetti, she saw.

Daniel just smiled and asked, "How'd it go?"

Peggy took a seat at the breakfast bar. "Very well actually. She was eager to learn."

"I hope we do not get her expelled." Daniel teased. Peggy laughed aloud.

~•тнє єи∂•~


	25. Take Out!

"Mom," 16 year old Elizabeth Sousa called.

"Yes dear," Peggy turned to face her daughter.

"I need your help."

...

"Oh, why didn't you tell me?" Peggy asked almost excitedly.

Elizabeth was shuffling through her closet trying to find the perfect thing to wear. "Well... I wasn't sure. I wanted to be sure."

Peggy looked through her closet with her daughter.

"His name is Dakota Hemmings . Blonde hair, blue eyes." Elizabeth sighed, obviously in love. Peggy chuckled. "Mom!"

Peggy chuckled again. "What? Young love. It can be the best."

"Can be?"

Peggy shrugged. Elizabeth looked at her curiously. "When I was 19, I thought I was in love—I was engaged to him—but... It wasn't what I thought."

"Then you met dad?"

Peggy shrugged her shoulders. "More or less."

Liz held a dress to her shoulders, "This one?"

It was the totally cliche, little black dress. Peggy shook her head, "Too short. Why do you even have it?"

Elizabeth laughed, "I think it's Emily's."

"That would make sense." Peggy laughed along with her daughter. "This one."

It was a pale pink, high-low with a sparkling belt. Between that and her chocolate curls, she would absolutely gorgeous. "Just remember," Peggy said handing over the dress. "Distance. And boundaries."

"Yes ma'am," She saluted as she laughed.

"Get dressed and I'll help you with your hair." Peggy left the room and walked back to the kitchen. Daniel was sitting at the breakfast bar, reading the paper.

"Liz has a date tonight," Peggy said as she opened the fridge.

"Oh good. Good." Daniel wasn't listening. Obviously. "Wait - A date?! With who?"

Peggy laughed as she pulled a Coke out of the fridge. "You promised you wouldn't be like that."

"Like what?" asked he, incredulously.

"An over protective patent."

"I'm not being over protective. I asked who she was going out with."

"In an over protective manner." She raised a rather amused brow.

"Peggy," He said short. "Who is she going out with?"

"His name is Dakota Hemmings."

"Have we met him before?" He asked. Peggy set down her coke and placed her elbows on the bar, her hands supporting her chin.

She looked rather cute, Daniel mused. Before she could say anything Elizabeth called for her mother again.

Peggy headed that way throwing a smile at Daniel.

Elizabeth sat at the vanity waiting for Peggy. She picked up the brush and ran it through the unruly chocolate curls. "Up or down?"

Elizabeth didn't answer. "Elizabeth."

Her daughter blinked and asked, "What?"

Peggy laughed. "Do you want your hair up or down?"

"Whatever you think is best," She rather blurted.

Peggy smiled. "Nervous?"

"No." She said quickly. "Maybe. ...Yes... We're you nervous on your first date?"

Peggy shrugged her shoulders. She didn't really get nervous. In most situations she couldn't afford to. "Not on my very first date. But I was when I went on my first date with your dad."

Little did both women know, Daniel was outside the door watching the two. He was glad Innis was sleeping so he didn't miss it.

"I was 27 and... Scared, more or less."

"Did you consider bailing?" Elizabeth asked curious.

"Maybe the first time he almost asked."

Elizabeth giggled. Sometimes the two were polar opposites. "You'll do fine." Peggy finally said.

Daniel returned to the living room and opened the door that someone knocked on. Standing there was was a teenage boy maybe as tall or a little taller than himself, with blonde hair, nice suit and blue eyes. He also has a bouquet of roses in his nervous hands.

"You must be Mr. Sousa. I've heard a lot about you..." The boy was really nervous. Daniel almost felt sorry for him. "I-I'm Dakota. Dakota Hemmings."

Daniel shook his hand introducing himself and letting him come in. Once inside she practically threw the roses at Daniel. "For Mrs Sousa. Of whom I have heard much about, as well."

Daniel smiled at his chivalrousness and took the flowers. At least he was polite. "Would you like to have a seat?"

"No," he replied. "no, thank you."

Daniel nodded his head. "So... Where did you and Elizabeth meet?"

The boy seemed glad for distraction and answered in the most polite way. "Youth Group. We were put together to work on a community service project."

Daniel nodded his head approvingly. "What did you do?"

"We did car washes and street cleaning."

Daniel nodded.

Daniel was about to ask another question but the date arrived downstairs with her mother. Peggy joined him at his side and watched the two.

"Hi," Lizzie breathed.

"You look...beautiful." Dakota said as he slowly held out his arm.

"Thank you."

The two of them walked out and Peggy laughed as Daniel shut the door. "What?"

"They are so cute."

"Oh," Daniel passed the roses to Peggy. "From Dakota."

Peggy just smiled all the more.

~•тнє єи∂•~


	26. The Flirting Game

Far warning: I firmly believe that Peggy could be quite strong under the influence of alcohol but this was so much fun to write. Super, super, duper sorry for the long wait! I feel really bad about it and was glad to have it published! Thoughts are always welcome!

"Come on," Daniel smiles. "Let's go out. I heard of an awesome Irish Pub downtown."

He attempts an Irish accent towards the end of the suggestion and Peggy laughs.

"I don't know. I'm trying-"

"Nope." Daniel flashes one of his wide grins. "As SSR Los Angeles Chief... I'm ordering you to stop work and come out with me."

"I'm not SSR Los Angeles," Peggy tries. She lifts her head a little higher in satisfaction.

"Actually... I'm hurt that you forgot..." He continues. She raises a concerned brow. "You were transferred yesterday."

Peggy face palms herself. "See! My point exactly; I'm really busy!"

"All the more reason to come with me," He says in a light pleading-but-trying-to-sound-professional tone.

Seeing the desperate, pleading look in his chocolate brown eyes she decided to have some fun—actually no, I totally made that up.

She continues to decline, "Daniel... I really need to wrap up this case."

Daniel smiles at her while his own wheels are turning in thought. "Fine. But... I'm going to go..."

"...Okay...?" She could tell he had something different in that head of hair.

"...And I know that you'll follow suit."

"No, you don't." Peggy chuckles.

Daniel grabs his beige color jacket for... Well, I don't really know. Neither does Peggy; it's 98° out there even at 7 o'clock at night. "Don't forget to lock up. See you in a few."

"Mm-mm."

Peggy sighs and sets back down at her desk opening up the previously fetched Manilla folder.

Her eyes look over the words but her brain refuses to register their meaning.

She sighs. She's not going out. If she does, Daniel will never let her forget and use it against her.

But here comes her mind again. Seeming to have a mind of it's own; ironically. It's just one night, her conscious whispers. It's not like your going to get drunk.

She rolls her eyes and sighs once more. She closes up her desk; figuratively speaking, grabs her small shoulder bag and locks up the office. She finds a small note on the outside of the door with the name of the Pub.

Almost groaning the whole way there she spots the pub and walks in. She finds Daniel right away and unfortunately, he spots her. He probably had his eyes on her before she entered the place.

Daniel has the goofiest 'I told you so' smile on his face as she takes her time to reach him. Instead she looks around the place. It looks like it came straight from Ireland. It was gorgeous. The bartender had that fiery red, curly hair and, from what she could hear, a thick Irish accent. Most of the waiters and waitresses had that same trait. The more she looked around, she noticed Celtic carvings decorating the walls, tables and bar.

She finally makes it to the open seat next to Daniel. He smiles at her as she rolls her eyes and sits. "What do you think?"

"Do they have good whiskey?" Peggy asks in all seriousness.

Daniel chuckles softly, "I don't know. I prefer a good bourbon."

"Well... Are you going to order me a drink, Sailor?"

"I don't know..." Daniel feigns thinking hard. Peggy scowls. "Okay, okay, okay." Daniel laughed as she smiles sweetly.

He orders their drinks as he tries to make small talk. "You didn't finish it did ya?"

Peggy looks at him confused. "Finish what?"

"The case? The one that was so important you couldn't go out..."

Peggy rolls her eyes. "No, if you must know; I didn't. Happy?"

"Very." Daniel laughs at the familiar question and response.

Their drinks come by and they talk some more. Daniel dries to drift away from work subjects but... You know, he's on a, dare he call it, 'date' with Peggy. He's not surprised. Of course, he knows that if truly she wanted to relax and get her mind off of things, she wouldn't.

After about three rounds of drinks, Peggy spots and unusual bottle on a shelf. It is small, small enough to hide discretely in a pocket, with carvings on it. But not the Celtic ones like everything else. As the bar tender comes by she asks and points, "What's that? Right there."

The bartender chuckles and replies with his heavy Irish accent, "You don't want that, Miss." In an almost spooky and story telling way he says, "It has been said that 'tis Asgardian alcohol. Straight from Odin and Thor, they say. The people who have dared tried it, don't make it out easily."

Beside her, Daniel smiles and shakes his head. He knows what's coming. Guess who's designated driver?

Peggy holds up her empty whiskey shot glass. "Give me some."

The bartender looks hesitant and looks to Daniel. Daniel shrugs with a smile on his face. "'M'kay, Miss."

He pours a little in her glass then puts the alcohol under the bar; not wanting anyone else to have some tonight.

Peggy smells the Carmel colored liquid in her glass. It definitely smells strong. She takes a small sip just to taste. "It's got good flavour." She tells Daniel. Daniel nods. Then, in surprise to the bartender, she gulps the rest of it in one go.

He again looks at Daniel in shock. "I'll have a water please," Daniel laughs. "We might need it."

"It's not that bad," Peggy laughs. "I'll have another whiskey on the rocks. Please."

"Peggy..." Daniel breathes in mirth.

She shakes her head head. "Uh uh. If I wake up with a terrible headache, which I'm positive I will, I don't care, I'm blaming you!"

"Don't scare me," Daniel says in feign fear.

When Peggy's drink arrives, once more, she gulps that, too. "Ah," She gasps. "That... Does not go with the previous drink."

Daniel laughs. "Tried to warn you."

"Tried to warn me of what exactly? You didn't know."

Daniel's going to be in trouble tomorrow. She already sounding drunk. "If you'll excuse me, Peggy."

Daniel gets up and heads toward 'I don't know where he's going or what he's going' land, in Peggy's head.

Shortly after Daniel leaves, a tall man stumbles into the seat next to Peggy. She, first, notices the army green uniform the man is wearing. Then the crystal ice blue eyes with clean-cut blonde hair.

"Hi, Soldier."

The man turns to her. He smiles at the sight in front of him. [Who wouldn't?] "Hi there. What are you doing here by yourself?"

"Oh," Peggy chuckles. "I'm not by myself."

"Significant other?" The man asks of pure curiosity. Okay that's a lie. A single man's got to know.

"No. No, just a colleague of sorts. A friend." She says the last part quietly. "Why are you here? And in uniform, Lieutenant Colonel?"

"My father's funeral. General Pike." He circled the rim of his glass before taking a sip. "Enough about me. How'd you know I was a Lieutenant Colonel?"

"I was in the army. More or less."

"Oh, really?" He smiles as he gives her a stiff salute. "I bet it would've been a pleasure serving under you."

"At least some people would've respected me."

The man looks confused for a moment but quickly understands. "Tough crowd?"

"Mhm," Peggy replies taking another drink.

The man nods and turns to the bartender asking for a drink. Daniel comes back and Peggy is starting to feel the alcohol taking it's toll on her.

As Daniel sits down the Army Lt. Colonel asks Peggy, "Colleague?"

Peggy coming back to reality looks in the direction he's pointing in. She nods and clears her throat. "Daniel Sousa."

The man reaches across and shakes the Chief's hand. "Lt. Colonel Chance."

"Pleasure."

The Colonel goes back to his drink and starts talking to the man next to him. Peggy turns to down, setting down her drink and slightly slurring her words, "Knock knock."

Thoroughly amused by her current childish behaviour, he replies, "Who's there, Peggy?"

"Snow," She starts giggling.

"Snow who?"

"Snow-body but me."

Daniel laughs again. Never, did he ever, think she'd come to this.

"Hey English."

That familiar nickname made Peggy's head snap in that direction. Lt Colonel Chance was holding out his hand and gestured to the dancing couples. Peggy smiled and took his hand without looking back at Daniel.

Daniel sighed. He felt jealousy lace his veins. Stupid war. He could never dance with her like Chance is dancing with her.

Peggy smiled as she danced with Chance. Chance smiled back, "Is the sun shining or did you just smile at me?"

Peggy laughed. "Really?"

"What?" Chance laughed too. "Hey... Thanks."

"For what?"

Chance smiled again as he twirled her around. "You really turned my night around."

Peggy smiled again as the song ended in a dip. He led her back to the bar. They sat once more and ordered another drink. Peggy looked around for a moment but didn't really give it another thought.

After a while, Chance leaned forward, "Would your lips... Like to meet mine?"

Peggy, too, leaned forward and snorted. "Why don't you find out?"

Daniel came back to the bar as seeing Peggy wasn't on the dance floor.

"Peggy, you'll never guess–"

Daniel stopped as he saw her in front of him. Kissing Chance. He gripped his crutch. No, he wasn't angry. He was very, very jealous.

Knowing they were both drunk, he pulled Peggy away. She looked at him confused. "It's time to go home."

"Hey!" Chance said in a drunken shout.

Daniel started to walk to the door, Peggy bracing herself on his arm. Chance grabbed his shoulder then proceeded to punch him in the face.

Daniel, be interested the government agent he was, sat Peggy at a nearby table so she wouldn't topple over, then pinned the man to the ground. "Get a taxi and go home." He told the Colonel.

The agents left the bar and Daniel to Peggy to Howard's.

~•~•~•~

Peggy walked into the SSR office with screaming, throbbing headache. She had coffee and aspirin in hand as made her way to her desk.

She set the two items on her desk and took her coat off, setting it on the back her chair.

She didn't remember much of anything from last night. She remembers asking for that really strong, was it Asgardian?, alcohol and everything else was quite a blur.

Swallowing the bitter powder called aspirin with her black coffee and got to work.

It wasn't until lunch break, when most of the men are gone, and Peggy saw Daniel for the first time that day.

"Daniel," She gasped as she brought him lunch. She did this not because he asked her to, but... It was her pleasure; a thank you, of sorts. "What happened?"

A smile smile and chuckled came from his lips. "Maybe we should stick to restaurants instead of bars."

Immediately thinking she gave him the black eye she asked, "What happened?!"

"Well, Miss Dare, you couldn't keep yourself from having some pretty, "god-like" alcohol and things... Went pretty wild from there. From a knock knock joke to..." He stopped. "Dancing."

"What did I do after that, Daniel?"

"You... Might have," Daniel wanted to laugh but refrained. "Kissed an army Lt Colonel.

Peggy's face paled and Daniel did almost laugh. "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you very much did. Instead that you were both drunk and pulled you apart. He wasn't very happy about that."

Peggy looked at the floor as The Chief's office fell silent. Looking back at him, "I'm so sorry, Daniel."

Daniel shook his head, "No–"

Peggy shook her head "No, really. I'm truly sorry."

Daniel smiled. "It's okay. Really. MS. Hiddleston."

Peggy laughed at the reference to the "apology rich" agent in SSR Los Angeles. "How about... Dinner? Tonight?"

Daniel smiled, "Okay." After a moment he laughed, "A date?"

Peggy smiled, "Sure; a date."

~•The End•~


End file.
